FatherSon Moments
by cooliochick5
Summary: Just a collection of short stories and drabbles of past and present events for Bruce and Dick.
1. Like riding a bike

Disclaimers: I don't own anything

_Dick had just started learning to ride a bike, he could ride a short distance with out Bruce's help but when he started to tilt Bruce always had to run over and catch him in time. One day Bruce had to come home from work late and Alfred was busy making dinner, and Dick, who was too young to stay patient for too long had decide he could ride his bike by himself._

_He had ran out the front door and to the bike leaning against the garage. He put on his helmet and slowly got on the bike. He carefully started pedaling and began to ride faster. He then realized he never was on his bike long enough to learn how to stop! He started to panic and found himself flying off the bike and getting scraped up. He felt hot tears slide down his face when he saw his injuries, he then felt warm arms wrap around him and gently take him into the house. He looked up to see Bruce, who set him down on the counter in the bathroom and looked at his cuts. He then washed and bandaged them. Picking up Dick again he walked into the dining room._

"_So you tried to ride your bike without help" Bruce said._

"_Yeah, I just thought I could finally ride it, I've been practicing for weeks!" Dick said aggravated about the subject._

"_Patience is a virtue, Dick, but you'll learn!" Bruce said with a smile_.

'I told him to wait for my signal, why didn't he listen; ugh this is all my fault in some way I just know it!' Bruce thought over and over to himself as he drove his 13 year old 'son' to the emergency room. The scene of the building that was blown up with Robin still inside played on in his mind, Robin now Dick was unconscious and injured.

'I should have never let him go on this mission, it was too dangerouse, the place was rigged with bombs, stupid!' Bruce thought as he waited, tired, in the waiting room; Dick had been in surgery for 3 hours now. Bruce was just thinking over all this when the doctor came in.

"He will be alright; you may see him if you like." The doctor offered.

Bruce walked in and saw Dick heavily bandaged. He looked horrible, but Bruce still slowly walked over to his bed side and sat down in a chair next to him. He gently held his hand in his own and felt tears coming to his eyes. He closed them and looked away; he couldn't look at his 'son'.

"B-bruce" a weak voice came.

Turning around Bruce saw Dick looking at him with his blue eyes.

"Yes?" Bruce said, his voice cracking a bit.

"I love you, dad." Dick said, trying to get up so he could hug Bruce. Seeing this Bruce leaned over and hugged Dick close.

"I love you too, son."

_**Ok so I'll upload more later on, if you have a request for a chapter I'll try to work them in.**_


	2. Frosting

_Dick watched as Bruce poured the cake mix into a pan, place it in the oven, and close the door. They had been making a cake for Alfred's birthday and wanted it to be a surprise so they sent the butler out to run a couple of errands. Bruce had just began to dust flour off of his hands when he remembered something; and it must have been pretty important because next thing Dick knew he was being hoisted into the air and placed on the counter._

"_Dick, do you know what we forgot" Bruce asked at eye level._

"_Um, I don't know why?" the 8-year-old asked._

"_I'm not sure; I just know we forgot- Frosting!" Bruce exclaimed obviously remembering what they forgot._

"_Forgotfrosting, what?" Dick asked kicking his legs back and forth but Bruce had already gone to muttering to himself._

"_Ok, if I remember that recipe Alfred taught me, alright so were going to need powdered sugar, butter, vanilla" Bruce began to list but was cut off by Dick, tugging his sleeve._

"_Can I help?" He asked, looking at his 'dad' with puppy dog eyes. Bruce looked a while, but it was kind of impossible to say no to that face._

"_Yes, ok so were going to need powdered sugar, butter, vanilla," Bruce listed off again as he began to pull out the ingredients._

"_Ok so let's measure out 2 cups of powdered sugar" Bruce said helping Dick measure. Dick like all kids liked sugar and this recipe didn't seem to have 'enough'._

"_Can we add in more sugar" Dick asked kind of shyly. _

"_Sure, it will be our own recipe then" Bruce said measuring 1/3 cups of sugar Just then the timer dinged, a while later the cake was frosted and Alfred had returned. Then Bruce remembered he forgot something; the kitchen was still a mess_

"_Master Dick what on earth are you doing, the recipe calls for 2 cups not 2 and 1/3 cups?" Alfred asked, watching Dick filling a measuring cup with powdered sugar._

"_Hey, I'm only following mine and Bruce's recipe." Dick said. Just then Bruce walked in._

"_Yeah Alfred, get with the program" Bruce laughed walking over to the bowl of frosting sampling a little._

"_It was supossed to be a surprice, but ok" Dick laughed as he frosted the cake. Alfred simply shook his head; as long as the kitchen wasn't a wreck like the last time._


	3. Math

"_Ugh I hate math!"__ Dick said click some numbers into his calculator and scowling when he got the wrong answer again._

"_Need help?" Bruce asked looking up from his book._

"_Yes." Dick said, "it's not like I'll understand it anyway." The 10- year- old aaded as Bruce set down his book and walked over._

"_Ok so what are you learning in math?" Bruce asked, flipping to the right page._

"_multiplication and division" Dick muttered._

"_Well that's easy luckly" Bruce said looking at the first problem, "Ok so 10x2, well remember, anything multiplied by 10 is that number with a zero at the end, well for most numbers," Bruce paused as he watched Dick write down the answer._

"_And the answer is," Bruce asked._

"_20" Dick said slowly._

"_Great, alrighty how's about a division problem." Bruce said "now with division, 20 divided by 2would be," Bruce started. Dick looked at the multiplication worksheet they got in class then scribbled in the answer._

"_10, right?" Dick asked smileing._

"_Sure is" Bruce said beaming at his 'son'._

"_Thanks, I think I get it now" Dick said getting back to work on his other math problems._

Dick and the other Mathletes were going in a compition against Prue, another school, located outside of Gotham. Before it started Dick had walked over to Bruce, who was proudly sitting in the front row, fiddling with the camera. He stopped when he saw Dick.

"Wow, your first Mathletes compition, are you nervouse" Bruce asked.

"Nah, my first category is division, and trust me I know I can ace that, you did teach me!" Dick exclaimed turning to Bruce "Hey I better get up there" Dick said running on stage. Bruce resumed watching proudly as his 'son' went on stage and helped win the compition for there school.

_**Alright guys, if you have any requests for chapters I'll try to work those in, thanks for reading, I think there are some spell mistakes, but my spell check got messed up. Alrighty, I finally fixed it! And btw, I can't remember what I learned when I was ten, and that was four years ago, so, since division was one of my favorite things to learn, I went with that.**_


	4. Break it

Dick had been sitting on the roof of the manor for awhile now. He always sat up there to think, even today when it was raining. He just sat up there with the hood on his hoodie pulled up just looking over the neighborhood. That's why he liked being on the roof, he got a good view. The rain slowly came to a stop, so Dick got up to climbed to the end of the roof and through the window. Forgetting it ever rained, Dick didn't know that the roof was slick; on his way over to the end of the roof he slipped, lost his footing, and tumbled off the roof. When he hit the ground, he heard a snap!

Meanwhile:

"Mr. Wayne you have a call." Bruce's secretary Maria said.

"Thank you Maria," Bruce said as he picked up the phone, "Hello, Wayne Tech, Bruce Wayne speaking" Bruce said into the phone, the next thing he heard almost made him want to explode.

"It appears Master Dick has been injured, he claims to have fallen off the roof so I took him to the emergency room" Alfred said on the other line. Bruce stood there a moment with his mouth open. "Um, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked but the line went dead. Bruce had hung up and was racing out the door. Once he managed to steady his hand enough to get the key in the ignition he raced down the street (at least 15 miles over the speed limit) ran a stop sign and a nearly hit a squirrel. Once in the emergency room, Bruce ran over to Alfred and Dick who were sitting in the waiting room. Dick was holding his leg, wincing. Bruce waited with him until he could be seen. Once he was able to be seen they found out that after falling off the roof all Dick had was a broken leg. Bruce sighed as Dick got his cast on. Bruce had called Maria and told him he wouldn't be back till tomorrow and drove Dick home. In the back seat Dick looked at his dad, he was tense.

"It's fine I only broke my leg" Dick said.

"I know, Dick, I know, it's just that I'm your father figure, I'm supposed to be over protective" Bruce said without turning. Dick simply laughed.

"I'm not glad that you're over protective, but I am glad you're my father figure" Dick said.

"Well I'm glad you're my son and as you're dad what I say goes, so from now on no more sitting on the roof!" Bruce said with a smile. But Dick like most kids, didn't listen to that one.

_**Ok so I wrote that because it was requested, which by the way thank you so much for that, if you guys want t see any others I'd be happy to hear them. I wasn't really happy with this chapter actually**_.


	5. Teddy bear rescue

One of Bruce's rules since Dick moved in was: Absolutely never go into Bruce's room! Unfortunately one night Dick was feeling scared and lonely being in his big room by himself, so he picked up his pillow, blanket, and most treasured toy in the world: his stuffed bear. He dragged them into Bruce's room and made a comfy little nest on the side of the bed and cuddling his beloved stuffed animal, fell asleep. The next morning Bruce had gotten up late and was rushing to get ready. Dick got up a few minutes later and rushed to get out of Bruce's room before Alfred saw that he broke a rule. When he was safe in his room he looked out the window to see Bruce speeding down the street. He frowned realizing he didn't say good bye before he left for work. Alfred had come in to wake up Dick but saw that the boy was already awake staring out the window.

"Breakfast?" Alfred asked looking at Dick as he climbed down from his bed and walked into the kitchen. The rest of the day was pretty boring and before Dick knew it, it was time for bed again. Alfred had tucked him in and was just about to turn out the lights when Dick noticed the worst thing.

"TEDDY! WERE IS MY TEDDY?" Dick screamed throwing pillows and blankets aside, looking around franticly. Alfred had appeared in the room to help Dick look.

"He doesn't appear to be in here Master Dick but I will look around, you can go one night without him right?" Alfred asked pulling the blanket back over Dick. Then Alfred turned off the light and closed the door, this made Dick feel even more alone when he thought something, he must have left teddy in Bruce's room. Remembering Bruce's rules Dick waited around the corner until Bruce walked into the bathroom then he made his daring attempt to sneak into Bruce's room. Once inside he slid to the slide of the bed, looking fast to find his bear. Then the door slid opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bruce asked standing in the doorway now. Dick spun around and was frightened by the man, that's when he busted out crying.

"I came in hear because my room was lonely and I forgot teddy and I know I'm not supposed to, please don't be mad" The little boy cried, when he looked up he saw Bruce taking something off of his desk and turned back to Dick.

"So this is yours, I was wondering who this belonged to." Bruce said holding the teddy bear out. Dick grabbed the bear and hugged it tight, "And I'd don't mind you being in my room, just please ask next time." Dick smiled then felt a wave of fatigue washing over him, so Bruce had to carry him back to his bed. Bruce was sure to put Dicks teddy bear next to him before he walked away, he didn't want to know what Dick was going to do if had forgotten his bear again.

_**Ok didn't like this chapter much either but thank you for the ideas, I think I can do better now!**_


	6. Board games

"Bruce I don't understand life" Dick said sitting on the couch.

"What don't you get?" Bruce asked.

"It's just a board game with a lot of crazy twists and turns!" Dick exclaimed.

"Um, that's one way to think of it" Bruce said eyeing Dick.

"And if you make a wrong move you can't go back and change it because you have to stick to the rules and it winds up with one of you getting mad and flipping the board over!" Dick continued.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked completely confused now.

"The board game Life, it's really confusing because we were playing it at Mt. Justice and we lost the instructions" Dick said getting off the couch, "good thing we didn't loose the instructions to monopoly". Bruce just sat there; forget about the game, because that was really confusing.

_**Ok thought that would be funny, if you have other ideas I'll try to get those in, I've been getting a lot but I can only write so many but I'll try! This was really short but it's funny**_.


	7. Training day

Dick has never been more excited; he just found out the man that took him in was Batman, and now Dick was his sidekick. He took up the name Robin because it was a nickname his mother gave him. He wore one of his costumes from the circus, it was red mostly and a yellow and black cape that Batman gave him and a utility belt obviously. Today in particular was very exciting for him, he started training today. He had got up early and made his way to the bat cave. Batman was waiting for him.

"You're late" Batman said as Dick now Robin stumbled out of the elevator.

"What it's still 5:00am!" Robin said folding his arms looking at the clock.

"It's 5:01am" Batman said checking the clock again.

"You're yelling at me for being a minute late!" Robin exclaimed, glaring at Batman, unlike others he could do that because he knew that behind the cowl Batman was the ordinary Bruce Wayne.

"First lesson, as Robin the lives of others are entrusted in you, you have to be on time or things could go wrong!" Batman said scowling at the boy. Robin just started.

"Today we start stealth training" Batman went on.

"I thought you said the first lesson was being on time." Robin said sarcastically, Batman just scowled again.

"Go hide behind that plant, I'll pretend to rob Alfred, you have to catch me with me seeing you, got that?" Batman continued. When he turned around to face Robin he couldn't find him. Batman then turned to Alfred.

"Give me your money punk" He said. A faint almost ominous giggling could be heard.

"Robin, I know you there, start over!" Batman called out. Robin just giggled.

"Give me your money punk!" Batman said again.

"Um, Master Bruce, should I actually give you my wallet, just for the demonstration?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, I really don't care" Batman said, "Ok again." This went on for 6 hours, around the 2nd hour Robin started getting the hang of it but Batman had him do it over because of all the little things that went wrong. Around the 5th hour Robin had asked for a break but Batman told him to go another hour; but at that point Robin knew he was tired.

"We've been at it for, holy day light savings, 6 hours now" Robin protested

"Fine, but you'll have to train extra hard tomorrow" Batman said as Robin changed into his civvies and go upstairs.

"I do believe you were being rather harsh" Alfred said walking over.

"It's just, I never wanted him to find out and since he did and has an ambition for this it's hard to say no and I cant take it back now, so I just want him prepared." Batman said looking down; just then there was thud, Batman turned on the security camera and glanced at the screen, Robin now Dick was inches from his bed, he didn't appear injured other then the bruises he got from training. Batman realized that Dick had fallen asleep before he could get to his bed, so he changed into his civvies and went up to the boy's room. Sure enough, Dick lay inches from his bed curled in a ball fast asleep. Bruce picked up the sleeping child and placed him in his bed. He knew at this point he made him train to hard for to long already, maybe tomorrow they could just play a game of catch, yeah; catch sound like a good plan.

Ok so this chapter was a little better. I got this as a request and decide to use it, Thank you for the reviews and requests. So for the next chapter Dick can either be sick, Goes to Bruce's work, or something else, so tell me what you think, Thanks!


	8. Fever

"Robin are you ok?" Batman asked, they had been on patrol for an hour and a half now, it wasn't that cold and yet Robin was shivering and coughing.

"Yeah, fine" Robin said shivering a little harder. Batman strolled over and placed a hand on Robin's forehead.

"Really, you're awfully warm." Batman said looking at his sidekick with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine" Robin said trying to hold back coughs.

"No your not, come on lets go" Batman said walking back to the bat mobile. Robin didn't put up too much of a fight; his head was hurting him too much. Once at home he changed into his pajamas and fell asleep. The next day Bruce had called Dick off school, that he did put up a bit of a fight to but his head ache came back soon after.

"Come on Dick just take the medicine!" Bruce said after another attempt at getting the 11 year old to take some cough syrup"

"Bruce, I may not be able to smell anything but you and I both know that stuff taste disgusting!" Dick said from his spot on the couch.

"It will make you feel better." Bruce said trying to sound convincing.

"Fine" Dick said taking the medicine, then running to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out, then regretted running. Dizziness caught up with him. He was glad that he was in the bathroom, because the vertigo was so whelming he ended up losing his lunch on the bathroom floor. Bruce walked in a few minutes later to find Dick shivering and throwing up more. He ran over to his 'son'. Dick looked up at Bruce, who nearly jumped back when he saw him; Dick was very pale now and just looked awful.

"Here, let's go back to your room." He said taking the child into his arms and carrying him back to his room. He laid Dick down and covered him over with a blanket. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead again; it seemed to have gotten warmer then last time. Bruce got up slowly and walked out of the room; he put a cold compress on Dick's head and sat back down.

'Fevers," he thought to himself, 'Unfortunately unpredictable'

The next day Bruce got up and walked into Dick's room. His 'son' was awake but obviously didn't feel like getting up and adjusting the blinds so the sun wasn't in his eyes. He just simply turned his head so he could see Bruce.

"Feeling better?" He asked walking over to Dick and adjusting the blinds.

"My head still feels like it was hit by a train but other than that I think I'm good." Dick smiled.

"Good" Bruce laughed but started coughing.

"You ok?" Dick asked putting a hand to his head; he still couldn't sit up with out getting dizzy.

"Yeah, fine" Bruce said.

Alfred walked pass the door. "Here we go again" he said shaking his head.

Honestly think I could have done better, anyway this was requested a lot so I typed it, if you want to know what the next chapter is about or have a request send me a message. Thanks for reading!


	9. Day at the office

"So bored!" Dick complained sitting in the same swivel chair that he had been in for the past 2 hours, Dick had to do a report on his parent's job so when they didn't have school due to spring break Bruce had dragged him to Wayne tech.

"Why don't you go and get another coffee?" Bruce asked, he really didn't want Dick drinking coffee, but as long as it stopped his whining he didn't care much.

"Bruce I just had 2 coffees don't make me get a 6th one." Dick said pulling out his phone, "Ugh, I'm getting bad reception in here." Dick continued to complain.

"Why don't you go to the vending machine and get a snack" Bruce said looking up from his computer.

"Fine" Dick said walking out the door. Dick walked down the hall and went up to the vending machine. He put in a dollar and got a bag of Doritos, which winded up getting stuck.

'Great my phone gets a crappy reception, I'm bored out of my mind, and my freaking Doritos are stuck' the 13- year-old thought to himself as he hit the machine. Just the 3 bags of Doritos fell. Dick just smiled and he grabbed his chips and walked away. On his way back to Bruce's office Dick stumbled across a fire extinguisher.

'I must be going nuts, Bruce will ground me till I can vote, but on the other hand' before Dick could finish that thought he found himself flying down the hallway on a swivel chair via the fire extinguisher. As he flew down the hallway, nearly running over employs Dick stumbled across another interesting thing: The photo copier. Dick walked out laughing, what he just did was crazy but hilarious. Deciding he would go back to Bruce's office so he wouldn't expect anything Dick found yet another thing to do, he found the supply room that was over stocked with sticky notes.

'Bruce is going to be so pissed' Dick thought to himself laughing, just then he saw Bruce leaving his office on the other end of the hall.

"WHAT THE!" Bruce said shocked seeing the tail of foam going down the hallway. He followed it to the photocopy room were he found 61 pictures neatly stacked of his 'son's' face;

"RICHARD GRAYSON!" Bruce yelled, Dick couldn't help but laugh. "Dick, I can't believe you'd do this," Bruce sighed, "We'll talk about this later" He said walking out to his car; he was just about to unlock the door when he noticed something.

"Dick, you're grounded until further notice, your punishment starts with you taking off all of these sticky notes" Bruce said firmly. Every inch of Bruce's car was covered in sticky notes. All Dick did was laugh.

"I can't wait until I write my report" He said.

_**Ok I like this chapter, still think I could have done better, if you have any requests those would be appreciated, Thanks again for reading **___


	10. Teaching Bruce 2 txt

"Hey Dick, come down stairs it's time to eat!" Bruce called up to Dick. There was no answer. "Dick, come on" He called again. Just then his phone rang.

D: B there in a min.

Bruce stared at the message for a minute. "How would I reply to this?" He called up to his 'son'

D: Ur batman and u cant figure out how 2 txt?

"I never thought I'd have to!" Bruce called.

D: Wow, u hav a teenage ward (meh) and u still dk how 2 txt

"What does half of this even stand for?" Bruce asked.

D: Dick's txtin dic:

B= be

Ur=your

U=you

2=to, too, two

Hav=have

Meh=me

Dk= don't know

Get it now?

"How would you say your ground unless you get down here in text language?" Bruce called up.

"I'm coming!" Dick called as he raced down stairs.

_**Just randomly decide to write. Thx 4 readin!**_


	11. The talk

"Ok Dick, I think it's time you got the…talk." Bruce said on the edge of his seat,

"Which talk, the puberty talk, or that other talk, I already got the puberty talk, so I'm guessing it's…" Dick said not attempting to finish his sentence.

"Yes, so anyway, I believe you are at that age were you should know what….that thing is" Bruce said nervously.

"Ok" Dick said getting ready to head for the door.

"Ok so, when a guy likes a girl and she likes him and they get together, they may be very attracted to each other and may decide to have…" Bruce paused, "You know, se- well you know what it is, so getting to that, when they do that the guy or girl will…"

"And that's what that thing is, so now you know." Bruce said getting up and leaving the room. Dick just sat there shuddering.

"Well that was easier than I thought" Bruce said to Alfred as he passed him.

"That was the worst 15 minutes of my life" Dick said walking past the two.

"It' funny Master Bruce, that's the same thing you said when you got the talk" Alfred said shaking his head.

_**Ok guys, honestly I don't like the ending much but its funny**_.


	12. Making the team

"Dick, where were you?" Bruce asked Dick as he walked into the house.

"I was at the school" Dick said clearly out of breath.

"Doing what I might ask?" Bruce questioned.

"Making out with my girlfriend, nah, just kidding, I was at try outs" Dick said quickly, Bruce would freak about that one even if it wasn't true.

"Oh, which try outs?" Bruce asked.

"Basketball" Dick responded, "Speaking of which, you want to go play?"

Bruce nodded and followed his 'son' to the basketball court.

"So when are you going to find out if you made the team?" Bruce asked, accidentally traveling.

"They'll call and it will be posted in the main office" Dick said getting the ball and dribbling it down the court.

"Well I think it's great that you tried out" Bruce said blocking the shot. Just then Alfred came into view.

"The school just called, Master Dick has made the basketball team" he said.

"Are you for serious?" Dick asked looking at Alfred.

"They left a message, it's still on the machine if you want to hear it" Alfred said as Dick ran into the house. He ran out seconds later smiling.

"I MADE THE TEAM!" He cheered.

"That's awesome Dick" Bruce said giving him a high five.

"Now, if I beat you in this game almost all my goals for my teen years with be complete!" Dick exclaimed. Bruce just stared.

"Awkward!" Alfred said walking away.

_**Ok guy, thanks for reading, I got this as a request, like this one. Thanks again oh and should then next ch. Be were they find out Dick has allergies or were he sings?**_


	13. Allergies

Dick walked into the kitchen humming a tune to himself. Alfred had been making a pie which was finally done.

"Do you want some?" Alfred asked picking up a plate.

"Sure" Dick said. He started eating the pie, not really caring if it got on his face or spilled on his lap, he had to take a bath soon anyway. Once he finished he got up, put the plate in the sink and went to take his bath. On the way there though, he noticed his eyes started itching, which was causing his nose to be irritated too. He just rubbed his eyes a little and walked into the bathroom. He just played in the water a bit, washed his hair and got out. He put on his pajamas then looked at himself in the mirror; his face had become red and was itching a lot now. Dick tried not to scratch and just ignore it but that wasn't working so he decided to tell Bruce.

"Um, Bruce" the 8-year-old said walking over to his 'dad'.

"Ye- Dick what happened?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"I don't know my eyes, nose, and face just got irritated" Dick said rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the doctor" Bruce said calmly picking up Dick. Once the doctor saw Dick's face all he simply asked was, "Is Dick allergic to anything?"

"I was thinking it could be a reaction to something, but I honestly don't know if he is allergic to anything" Bruce answered.

"Well he could have eaten something?" The doctor suggested.

"Pie maybe?" Dick asked quietly.

"Possibly, with that, it looks like you might be allergic to the cinnamon in the pie" the doctor said. "He should be ok for now, now that he was given medicine, but the symptoms last a long while come back" The doctor said as Bruce and Dick walked out.

"Who'd have guessed you were allergic to cinnamon Dick?" Bruce said as the got in the car.

"Well obviously none of us" Dick said from the back seat.

Ok, sorry if you guys wanted him to sing, this got more votes but if you still want that as a ch. Please leave a review.


	14. Talent

"So, what are you going to be doing for our talent night tonight?" Megan asked cheerfully, she had gotten some crazy idea that instead of game night they should have talent night instead.

"Singing" KF said, "Chicks dig singing"

"I guess I'll demonstrate some karate" Artimes said, she really didn't want to participate, especially since their mentors would be there but Megan wouldn't stop begging her.

"I'm not doing a talent" Super boy said dryly.

"I think I'll paint using water colors" Aqua lad said, he really didn't have time to think of a talent.

"How bout you Rob?" KF asked.

"It's a surprise" Robin said walking out of the room.

That night the training room had been cleared out and some chairs were set up. All the mentors got there around 7pm, eager to see the talents.

"So who goes first" Artimes asked looking over at the mentors.

"I'll go first" Robin said walking on stage. He adjusted the microphone, took out a guitar, then sat on a stool that was placed in near the microphone.

"This goes out to that cute girl who lives next door" He said starting to play.

"_We're the best of friends, and we share our secrets, She knows everything that is on my mind, lately something's changed as I lie awake in my bed, a voice inside my head softly says, Why don't you kiss her, why don't you tell her, why don't you let her see the feeling that you hide, cause she'll never know if you never show, they way you feel inside, Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move, just a touch and we could cross the line, every time she's near I wanna never to let her go, confess to her what my heart knows, hold her close, why don't you kiss her, why don't you tell her, why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide, cause she'll never know if you never show, the way you feel inside, what would you say, I wonder would she just turn away, or would she promise me that she's hear to stay it hurts me to wait I keep asking myself, why don't you kiss her, why don't you tell her, why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide, cause she'll never know if you never show, the way you feel inside, why don't you kiss her"_

Robin ended the song and looked up; everyone was too shocked for words. He got up and left the stage, once they got through with all the talents, there were a lot of comments and questions.

"Who knew he could sing", "Robin was so amazing," "Batman, you never told us he could sing," "Robin that was amazing" was just some of them but this last one, Robin was unprepared for,

"So Robin, who's the girl" Bruce asked.

"Um, is that KF calling, got to go" Robin said running off.

_**Ok so this was a request, hope you liked it, I'd appreciate some ideas for the next ch. Thanks for reading**_


	15. Healing

Dick had woken up in his room at Wayne manor. He remembered what today was, a memory that still burns in the back of his mind. He lay in bed, trying to convince himself that it was a long time ago. He didn't feel like getting up or doing anything, he just felt like sitting there reminding himself he was 13 and that this shouldn't bug him this way as it has for years. He slowly managed to pry himself out of bed, though he didn't want to face the world. He decided to just sit down and look out the window. It was raining but he still got a clear view of Vanessa, who always seemed to make him smile, just not today. Vanessa had seen Dick and gave a beautiful happy smiled like she always does. Dick just frowned which was unusual.

'I have a feeling that I forgot something important' Vanessa thought, she left her spot at the window and looked at the calendar, 'I know it has to do with today but what.'

Dick finally realized he didn't want to be alone, so he picked up his sunglasses and slowly walked to the transporter. Once he was at Mt. Justice with Indigo walking up behind him he realized how much he proffered the solitude. He just walked into his room and closed the door.

"Is Robin ok?" Megan asked curiously.

"I cant seem to figure that ok, I know something happened today but I cant remember what!" Vanessa said.

"His birthday maybe." Artimes said looking over an arrow.

"Nah, me and him share a birthday remember" Indigo said, now pacing, "Ugh, why can't I remember that?"

"Maybe we should go talk to him" Megan said.

"If something is wrong, he may want his space" Kaldur offered.

"I'll go talk to him" Wally said already running for Robin's door. When Wally reached it he heard a sound, it kind of sounded like crying, so he opened the door fast but was unprepared for this next sight; Robin was on his bed, covered over in a blanket whimpering.

"Uh dude, you ok?" Wally asked getting closer, Robin just threw a pillow at him and turned away.

"Come on tell me!" Wally demanded. Robin just sighed.

"Guys he's not telling me what's wrong" Wally called to the team, everybody walked into Robin's room.

"Come on tell us what's wrong" Megan said. Robin just shook his head.

"Tell us" Artimes said looking at the boy.

"He's just being a baby" Wally said.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Robin screamed then pushed his way out of the room.

"I remember what today is" Indigo said, looking at the ground.

"Well what is it?" Wally asked.

"I'm not going to say, Robin doesn't like to talk about and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Perhaps we should contact Batman" Kaldur said.

"I'll go talk to him, if he knew any of you guys even came close to knowing he'd probably shoot one of us" Indigo said walking toward the communication room.

"Yes Indigo, what is it?" Batman asked.

"It's that day again" Indigo sighed.

"Oh no, well I'll be there in a while to pick him up then" Batman said.

"Thank you" Indigo said before turning of the screen. She then got up and walked to the library, a place nobody would think to look for Robin. Sure enough he was there sitting in an arm chain thinking. Indigo stepped closer.

"Indigo, I don't want to talk with anyone right now" Robin said without turning around.

"I just came to tell you that Bruce is going to pick you up in about an hour and that if you want to talk to anybody, I'm here for you ok" Indigo said softly, before turning away. Batman arrived an hour later and slowly made his way to the library.

"Robin," He said gently turning to his ward "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked holding the boys hand.

"I'm 13 and I still can't get over it" Robin sobbed, "Every year I don't want to do anything any I hate it"

"Robin, you may never get over it, but what is important is now you have a lot of friends who care about you and can help you cope." Batman said, "Indigo knows what happened, if you don't want the rest of the team to know you can always talk to her or me of Alfred." Batman continued.

"I know that" Robin said.

"Well if you're ready to go, get Indigo, we're taking her back with us." Batman said getting ready to walk away.

"Wait" Robin called over, he ran up to Batman and hugged him, "Thank you" Robin said, smiling. His smile made Batman grin a bit. Robin was healing more and more every year.

_**Ok guy that was a request, so thanks for reading, oh and for the next ch. I was thinking of doing a Tim or Jason one shot, showing how Dick acts as the new older brother, so tell me what you think. Thanks again.**_


	16. Baby brother part 1

Dick had stumbled into school; he had been up late last night so he was half asleep.

"Dick, you look terrible" Vanessa said walking over, moving some of his black hair out of his face.

"Thanks" Dick said sarcastically.

"Well what happened?" Vanessa asked.

"I was working on my social studies essay in the living room and I got up for a minute and in between that time and when Tim entered the room he winded up erasing the essay then kept me up because he wouldn't go to sleep and when he did I had to retype the whole thing!" Dick complained.

"Wow, well he's only 3, he'll be a trouble maker" Vanessa said throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"How would you know, you're an only child" Dick said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I baby-sit a lot" Vanessa said casual turning the lock on her locker. Dick started to unlock his locker, when he remembered something.

"I got to baby-sit Tim tonight, will you please come over and help me!" Dick said now wide awake.

"Sure, I love your little bro!" Vanessa said smiling.

"Thank you" He said practically picking up Vanessa as he hugged her.

"No prob" Vanessa said, "Hey were going to be crazy late for class" Vanessa said as Dick set her back down, the two ran to class. Dick was so mad at Tim right now, every class period except gym he found himself falling a sleep then getting yelled at. That night Bruce was nervous about Dick babysitting.

"Are you sure you have this handled" Bruce asked handing Tim to Dick.

"Positive, I invited Vanessa over, if I learned anything from babysitting Jake it unless they're 8 year old or older, have Vanessa there." Dick said recalling the babysitting adventure 4 months earlier.

"Ok, just keep your clothes on, uh, I mean don't get into trouble" Bruce said quick to correct himself. "Why did I give Alfred the day off?" Bruce mumbled to himself as he walked away.

"Behave" Bruce said as he walked out the door. Vanessa had come 5 minutes later.

"Hey Dick" She waved to him, "Hey Timmy" she cooed looking at the tiny child Dick was holding, Tim simply held onto Dick a little tighter and looked away smiling.

"Aw, he likes you, to bad you're my girlfriend" Dick laughed setting Tim on the ground. Tim had started running around the room, picking up books, toy, and anything else he could find, he ran over to Dick and Vanessa and handed them the assorted items.

"I think he wants to play" Vanessa said looking at the toy the Tim was now trying to get out of her hands. She handed him the toy that he simply threw aside then ran over to Dick to get a book he was holding then fling that across the room too.

"See, he likes making messes" Dick said slightly angered, knowing that he'd have to clean it up later. Vanessa quickly recognized what Tim was doing.

"No he's not, he's looking for something" Vanessa said handing Tim another toy.

"Were still going to have to pick this up later" Dick pointed out. Just the Vanessa's cell phone started ringing 'Peanut butter jelly time', Tim must have forgotten about what he was looking for because next second he was dancing, or at least it looked like he was dancing.

Vanessa clicked off her phone and looked at Tim, who ran over to her and started looking at her phone.

"Oh I get it, hey Dick call my phone' Vanessa said. Dick did so and Tim started dancing again but stopped a minute later and went over to Dick, he started pointing to his mouth.

"Come on Vanessa" Dick said picking up the child and leading his girlfriend into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing that was his way of saying he was hungry?" Vanessa asked sitting at the table.

"Yeah, I guess." Dick said getting a bowl of apple sauce.

"You make it seem like having a little sibling is the worst thing in the world." Vanessa said help Tim into his chair.

"You know how annoying it is when you dad makes you turn off you game because it's too violet for a kid Tim's age?" Dick asked sitting down. Tim picked up the bowl and dumped the apple sauce on his head

"Uh oh, is a mess." Tim giggled seeing the grapes on the floor.

"Yeah it's a mess, why did you do that?" Dick asked scowling, practically yelling at the younger boy. Tim started whimpering a bit, Vanessa ran over and picked him up.

"Bath time" She said

_**Ok so this was part one hope you liked it.**_


	17. Baby brother part 2

Dick had just got done cleaning up the mess when a soaked Vanessa walked over to him. She was calm though what she was about to tell Dick made him want to jump through a window.

"Did Tim run by here?" Vanessa asked.

"He got away!" Dick asked completely whelmed.

"He doesn't like getting his hair washed, and when I went to get the shampoo he ran off" Vanessa explained.

"Ugh, we have to find him!" Dick exclaimed as he ran out of the kitchen. "Check in his room!" Vanessa ran into the 3 year olds room, unfortunately he was there.

"Wait I just remembered something!" Dick said almost kind of hopefully, he pulled out his phone and dialed in Vanessa's number. The second the phone started ringing a faint ominous giggle came from Dick's room.

"Does the giggle thing run in the family?" Vanessa asked as Dick bolted to his room. There hiding underneath a hoodie was Tim.

"No sampoo" He smiled looking at Dick.

"Tim, let Vanessa wash your hair, or so help me," Dick sighed, he was just tired, "Just let her wash it ok"

"M'kay" Tim said reaching his arms out so Dick could pick him up. It took awhile but Tim let Vanessa wash his hair, but after the he didn't want to get out of the tub, he just wanted to play with his toy boat and duck. After they got him out of the tub and into his pajamas Dick realized how late it was.

"Come on Tim time for bed" Dick said picking up the toddler.

"Not sleepy" Tim said with a yawn.

"Sure, I'm buying that" Dick said hoisting up the 3 year old. Dick and Vanessa were almost in Tim's door way when Tim started fussing.

"Di's room" He said pointing to Dick's door.

"Fine" Dick said carrying the child into his room.

_**Ok guys so that was part 2. Thanks for reading.**_


	18. Baby brother part 3

Dick set Tim on his bed then put on his own pajamas. He waited for Vanessa to come back after she put on her own in the bathroom. By the time she got back Dick was half asleep and Tim had made himself comfortable on Dick's bed. Vanessa sat on next to Dick, seeing this Tim sat up and crawled over to sit between the two 13 year olds, Dick laughed.

"For some reason he does that when ever Bruce and I tuck him in" Dick said. Tim opened his mouth and then tapped Dick and Vanessa's mouth.

"What's he doing" Vanessa asked softly.

"He wants us to sing" Dick answered. Dick slowly sat up and took Tim in his arms, he slowly started rocking him.

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."_ Tim put a hand to Dick's mouth then got up and climbed into Vanessa's arm.

"_You're the one I want to chase you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute got to waste I want you and your beautiful soul"_ Tim had settled down between the two, but when they didn't sing he repeated the action that he did earlier.

"Timmy go do bed" Dick said softly, Tim just continued the action. Dick sighed.

"Want to do a verse together?" He asked Vanessa, Vanessa nodded and the two started up the song again.

"_I know that you are something special, to you I'd be always faithful, I want to be what you always needed, then I hope you'll see the heart in me, "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul." "You're the one I want to chase you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute got to waste I want you and your beautiful soul"_ Vanessa and Dick sang together. Finally Tim had fallen asleep resting his head against Dick's shoulder.

"Tim took my spot" Vanessa laughed lying down. "You know, I don't see why you think Tim is a problem"

"I never did, I was just mad at him earlier, that's normal right?" Dick asked.

"I guess" Vanessa said looking at the toddler.

"Hey I have to watch him again next week, you want to help?" Dick asked, but his girlfriend had already fallen asleep, soon so did he.

_**Ok so that was part 3 if you want to see Vanessa or Tim in any others please tell me. I got inspired for the singing by another fic. Thanks for reading.**_


	19. Girl advise

"Bruce I need advice" Dick said throwing himself on the couch.

"Advice on what?" He asked looking up from his book.

"Girl advice" Dick said.

"Um, what kind of advice?" He asked.

"I can't remember when our is anniversary" Dick answered.

"You're a dead man Grayson" Bruce said shaking his head.

"Well how do I hint it with out actually admitting that I forgot?"

"Hope to god that she doesn't kick you butt" Bruce said with a smirk.

"I'm ser-" Dick was cut off by his phone ringing. "Crap" he clicked the message and nearly wet his pants. "It's today, Bruce what do I do?"

"You can either start running, or get down to the flower shop and get her a rose or run to the flower shop, I suggest you do that last one" Bruce said going back to his book. Just then he heard Dick running out the door.

"I wonder if the Flash ever has these problems" he said to himself

_**Ok guys so I wrote that because people thought I was using Vanessa too much, this also marks the start of one of my new stories which is one shots between Dick and Vanessa, don't worry I'll still write for this one.**_


	20. House parties

"Dude Bruce will never let you, he'll ground you till your 40!" Vanessa said angrily as almost the whole school came into the house.

"It's one house party, he'll never know" Dick said reassuringly, Vanessa just rolled her eyes. The party hadn't even been going on for an hour but it looked like it had been on for days, kids were playing spin the bottle, 7 minutes, they were t. the house, egging it just for fun, people were making out in the living room, the house was a wreck, but all of this seemed little compared to what was about to happen.

"Did you bring it" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah" some kid who was obviously tipsy pulled out 3 bottles of alcohol. Dick jumped back.

"Have you lost your mind, if my dad finds out," Dick paused; he was holding a house party and was worried about alcohol, wow!

"What, you've never drank before?" The girl asked taking one of the bottles, "its fine"

"I think he scared" The tipsy guy said laughing, just then Dick took the bottle, and instead of pretending to drink it, a bad idea but it's better then drinking it, actually took a sip of it, then another, and another. He honestly was ready to throw up but the others seemed impressed.

"Dick, what the hell are you doing?" Vanessa asked, seeing the bottle in Dick's hand.

"What you scared to drink it?" Dick asked now obviously tipsy too.

"No, I'm not; I'm just smart enough to know better!" Vanessa replied angrily.

"Loser" the other girl said, everyone laughed even Dick. Vanessa slowly walked into the bathroom, pulled out her phone and dialed in a number.

"HE DID WHAT?" the voice on the other line screamed, and then the line went dead. Vanessa then walked down stairs and out to the driveway, were a long black limo pulled up and Bruce jumped out.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed seeing the house, he slowly walked in and saw a scene that most fathers hope they never will, Dick was drinking , Bruce didn't know how to react. Vanessa walked up to him with a fog horn.

"You want to do the honors?" she asked.

"Oh you bet I do" He mumbled taking the fog horn and setting it off.

"IF YOU DON"T LIVE HERE ON A DAILY BASIS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" he called to everyone, Vanessa turned to leave when Dick stopped her.

"You practically live here" He said, his voice sounding sober, he knew he was in trouble and he wanted someone there who could call the cops if this turned bad.

"Why did you do this?" Vanessa and Bruce asked at the same time.

"Why did you have to ruin it?" Dick asked annoyed.

"Well for one reason, I hate getting phone calls from you girlfriend saying your tipsy!" Bruce answered.

"You told him?" Dick asked Vanessa sounding mad.

"I did but that's only because I wanted to protect you." Vanessa answered.

"As was I, and I'm trying to protect you now when I say your grounded until further notice and your punishment starts with you cleaning the house!" Bruce responded.

"At least he didn't ground you until you're 40" Vanessa whispered walking out the door.

_**Ok I like it but I think I can do better lol, that was a request, so Thanks again! Ok so every one thinks I use Vanessa in this too much, but I need someone at the party who could tell Bruce so I used her. **_


	21. Pranks

"Dude have you ever pranked anyone?" Wally asked lying on Dick's bed.

"Um random but no why do you ask?" Dick question looking up from his computer.

"Cause I pulled a sick prank on my unc- you've never pranked anyone before?" Wally asked letting what his friend said sink in.

"Well not since I've I started living with Bruce I haven't, he'd ground me till I could vote." Dick answered looking back down at his laptop. Wally strolled over and closed the lid on Dick's hands.

"We should totally prank your dad" Wally said jumping up and down now.

"That would be suicide!" Dick said rubbing his hands.

"That's the fun part risking it just for to see there face when the open their car door and a rat jumps out" Wally said falling over laughing, "You should have seen his face."

"Ok so what prank can we do" Dick asked.

"I got it" Wally said walking out of the room.

"Aw crap" Dick mumble following him. They walked out side to Bruce's company car, Wally pulled out to cans of silly string.

"Are you nuts" Dick asked shoving the bottle back in his hand.

"No, come on its just silly string" Wally whined handing the can back to Dick.

"Fine but if I get caught you're coming down with me." Dick said. He slowly started spraying the car along with Wally, who for some reason stopped.

"RICHARD GRAYSON!" Bruce yelled behind him, just then Wally took off.

"WALLY, YOU ASS!" Dick screamed after his friend.

_**Ok got that as a request Lol.**_


	22. Please welcome

"Bruce for the millionth something time I don't need a babysitter!" 9-year-old Dick protested watching his 'dad' fix his tie.

"You're still too young to be home alone Dick, but trust me you'll like Barbra" Bruce said with a smile.

"No I won't" Dick mumbled. Bruce laughed and ruffled his 'son's' hair. Awhile later Barbra showed up, she looked to be about 12 and had bright red hair, she had a smile on her face.

"Hey" she said walking in the door.

"Hello Barb thanks for watching Dick" Bruce said greeting her.

"No prob" she smiled back. Dick was hiding behind Bruce's legs; he didn't trust the girl much.

"So what do you want to do first" she asked when Bruce left. Dick just shrugged.

"Well we could watch TV or a movie or eat or play a game" Barb listed off.

"I guess I could eat" Dick responded then followed Barb into the kitchen.

"So what are you hungry for?" Barb asked.

"I'll just eat a banana" Dick said.

"Well now what do you want to do?" Barb asked sitting on the couch.

"Um I think I'll just go to bed" Dick said shyly.

"You sure?" Barb asked.

"Yes" Dick said climbing the stairs. When he got to his room he changed into his pajamas and lied down, but he couldn't fall asleep, then he heard something, singing. He slowly made his way down stairs to find Barb singing into the remote along with some song playing on TV. She stopped when she saw Dick.

"Hey Dick, want to sing with me?" She asked.

"I've never sang before" Dick said, well at least not in front of people.

"Well come on give it a shot" Barb smiled. Dick sang one song, then another, and another, and before he knew it he and Barb had song 8 songs already.

"Wow you're a natural at singing!" She beamed turning of the TV, just then Bruce walked in.

"Aw, does Barb have to go now?" Dick asked. Bruce simply laughed, this coming from the kid who said he didn't want a babysitter.

_**Ok so that was a request. Suggestions for the next ch. will be appreciated. Thanks again**_


	23. Fight for it

Dick was walking out of school and like always he'd heard bit and pieces of others conversations but today he heard a name that made him stop completely. What were they talking about?

"Yeah that Bruce Wayne is such a kiss-up, I mean, Gotham's white knight, what the hell is that, and then he goes and adopts Dick for publicity, he's just a playboy." Greg was going on.

"Hey Greg, shut the hell up!" Dick called over to him.

"Stop eavesdropping." Greg called back.

"You were saying crap about my dad, I think I should know." Dick responded walking over.

"He's not your dad, you don't have real parents, you were in the circus for crying out loud, the only reason you're in this school is because Mr. Wayne paid for it!" Greg stated moving closer as well. Dick couldn't control his fist because the next thing he knew Greg was recovering from a punch and winding up to punch Dick who winded up blocking it. Soon a tight circle formed around the two, who were punching and kicking each other.

"What's the matter" Greg asked when Dick started walking away, "Scared my DAD will tell your, well, Mr. Wayne, that his 'chic magnet' got in a fight?" Ok now that was too far, saying that Bruce used Dick to get girls, so Dick turned around knocked Greg over with one punch. Just then the principal ran out into the hall way.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, taking Dick and Greg into his office. This just sucked, getting called out for fighting for your adoptive parent's reputation, this was really whelming. Bruce and Greg's dad and mom came in a short while later.

"What's this about?" Bruce asked sitting down next to Dick.

"It appears that these two have gotten into a fist fight on school grounds" the principal responded.

"Oh not our Greggy, he would never do that" Greg's mom was saying but at this point Dick just about had it.

"Oh save it, all you people walk in here and say 'oh he wouldn't' when you know all too well that this isn't the first time he's insulted then got into a fight with someone and it most certainly won't be the last, and no offence Lady but your son was asking for it!" Dick finished clenching his fists now, "And Greg I simply punch you because I'm not going to sit around while you spread rumors that my dad uses me for publicity." At this point Dick had gotten his point across so he got up and left.

"So that was what this was about?" Bruce asked when he got in the car.

"Yeah kind of, and now I have a question, do you use me for publicity?" Dick asked looking away from Bruce.

"No and I never will" Bruce replied.

_**Ok I like that one over all, the next ch is going to be an amusement park one which was a request.**_


	24. Crack up

Dick got up to what seemed like a regular morning, he turned of the alarm clock, brushed his hair and got dressed like he usually did, then went downstairs for breakfast. Alfred had made pancakes and Bruce was already sitting at the table. Dick took a seat and decided to break the silence in the kitchen.

"Mornin-g" He said then stopped to think what just happened. Bruce took a sip of his coffee with a smirk on his face.

"Morning Dick" he replied. "How did you sleep?"

"G-ood, ok wha-t the cr-ap" Dick asked. Bruce and Alfred started laughing.

"Finally Dick, you are experiencing puberty" Bruce said finally done laughing. Dick just sat there.

"W-ell this s-ucks" he tried to say.

Ok another short but funny one. I'll take requests for the next ch. Thanks for reading


	25. Whose fault

Many thoughts were going through the teams mind but they all had a common one, 'how could I let this happen' they watched as Batman took the beaten body of the youngest member into his arms and take him back to Mt. Justice, leaving them feeling as though it was someone else's fault but their own, but whose?

**Flashback:**

_The team had just received their mission and was heading out. Upon arriving on the scene they could tell this would be no ordinary mission. Once they found the guy he was strangely calm._

"_Let's play a game" He said, "In this game the weakest link plays a major role, one false move and the link causes the chain to break"_

"_That doesn't make any sense" KF said stepping forward._

"_Oh but it does, and you've just lost" the villain said, in an instant he was gone. Just then 5 figures sprang out in every direction._

"_Split up" Aqua-lad shouted out running after one of the figures. Each member except one ran after the other figures but upon catching them, they disappeared just as the villain had. In the midst of curiosity all 5 teens heard a scream, the realized something, Robin was in said direction. The villain re- appeared in front of Robin._

"_Hmm, It appears they ran of before the real game began" he said as the figures began to circle around Robin._

"_What are you playing at?" Robin asked trying to see past the figures._

"_Oh I'm not playing at anything; I'm simply following the rules" the man said stepping back, "You see your friend's have made the wrong move, and you play a major role, your friend's have charged the shadows thus making them stronger," He grinned, "and now, you break the chain" he said stepping further back as the shadows attacked. Robin tried to make his punches land but found that he was unable to and simply fazed through them, while all their hits made contact and injured the boy more and more. When Robin felt as though he couldn't take it anymore the man stepped forward._

"_And now you lose" He said as the forms evaporated into oblivion, he made his way to the barely conscious Robin and stepped on his chest, Robin let out an ear piercing scream before losing all consciousness. The team ran to the cry and toward the villain, who allowed himself to be captured._

"_Even with me behind bars, it will not help you now" the villain said_

**Flashback ends.**

"I should have never given that order" Aqua-lad said with his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault Kaldur, frankly I think it's my fault, I knew I should have read his mind" Megan offered.

"No babe, it's my fault" Wally blurted out.

"Why do you always comment on what Megan says, and it doesn't matter it was my fault any way, I was next to him, I should have never left him alone!" Artimes said looking at her shoes.

"It was my fault, I knew there was something up with those figures, and I should have said something." Super boy said knitting his eyebrows together.

"No it wasn't, besides Wally was right, it's always his fault" Artimes said.

"It isn't always, ever since you joined you've been screwing up the team" Wally said standing up.

"Just because you can't take the fall doesn't mean you can dump this all on me" Artimes yelled back.

"It was my fault, I gave you all the order and I'm the leader, I take responsibility for our down falls" Kaldur spoke up.

"I should have read his mind" Megan was mumbling when an outside voice called over the fight.

"It was no ones fault, but if you insist it was all of yours" Batman said coming into view, every one eyed him as he went on, "Robin has been injured badly and is in a coma, you may see him now" Batman finished, no one wanted to move, they couldn't bare to see their youngest member so helpless when Super boy followed by Megan then Kaldur and Wally and Artimes got up and walked into the room, when the sight met their eyes nobody said a word, robin lay there heavily bandaged, his chest rising and falling with every rigid breath, eyes closed, Batman was by his side now, stroking his hand.

"We can't let this tear the team apart" Megan said.

"Instead of fighting we should be here for Robin" Artimes chimed in stepping forward.

"Agreed" Kaldur said putting an arm around Artimes. Just then Robin slowly opened his eyes; he looked curiously around the room when he spotted his friends.

"Thank you for saving me" Robin managed to say softly, "All of you" he added. The team only smiled, they had won the game!

_**Ok a little tack ending but an awesome flash back, please review!**_


	26. Arrested

"Forget it KF, I'm not doing it!" Robin exclaimed. They had been hanging out in the bat cave and KF got the same idea as all boys who saw a vacated Bat mobile got.

"Oh come on, they can't arrest you because you're Robin." KF argued, he knew that Robin had some knowledge of driving the Bat mobile.

"NO, Batman will ground me until he retires!" Robin protested back.

"Come on he'll never know, just once around the block!" KF begged.

"Ok fine if it will shut you up" Robin said getting in the front seat. He sighed and slowly pulled out; he was driving slowly down the street, when Wally decided to egg him on.

"Come on my grandma drives faster then that, at turtle is faster, you can't drive for crap" He was saying when Robin couldn't take it anymore, he floored it. The bat mobile took off like a bullet while Robin tried not to hit any other cars but ran 6 red lights, when the cops pulled up behind him. He hit the brake just as Wally took off.

"Wally, you ass" he mumbled as commissioner Gordon walked over to the car.

"Robin, you and I both know you're too young to drive, I'm afraid I'll have to take you to the station." He said, Robin slowly got out of the car mentally cussing. Once at the station Robin sat there quietly twitching slightly when they called Batman.

"I screwed" Robin thought to himself when Batman walked in.

"Let's go" he said coldly leading Robin out. Back at the cave Batman went on pretending as though nothing happened.

"Batman I'm really sorry, KF talked me into it, I didn't want to" Robin was saying when Batman stopped him.

"I just don't want to see you in there ever again" Batman said, "Not for any reason unless it's for a mission."

"I promise" Robin said turning away, he was glad that Batman wasn't mad but still felt as though he shouldn't have been let of with just a warning, he hated himself for it but as of now he needed to find Wally, he's bailed on him one too many times now.

_**Oh Wally, you jerk. Thanks for reading, suggestions for ch. for this and my other fic will be appreciated, thanks for reading!**_


	27. Tim's lullaby

"It's only for one night." Dick said as he threw a hoodie into his suitcase, the mathletes were going out of town for a competition.

"I no want you go!" Tim said, he was just learning to put words into sentences.

"It's only for a night" Dick said again picking up his little brother.

"Who sing me?" He asked putting a hand on Dick's mouth.

"Maybe daddy will" Dick said taking the small hand away from his mouth.

"No, you" He protested, just then Alfred walked in,

"Master Timothy, I do believe it is time for your nap." Alfred said casually leading the boy out of the room. Dick went back to throwing clothes in the suitcase when that phantom guilt trip that Tim somehow did washed over him when he got an idea, Dick picked up his phone then dialed in a number.

"So I need you to work the camera!" Dick finished.

'We need to get started now then." The voice on the other line said.

The next day just before Dick got on the bus he turned to Tim,

"Hey, don't open it until bed time, ok." Dick said handing Tim a wrapped square shaped object.

"M'kay" Tim said as Dick got on the bus. Tim couldn't wait for that night to come and once it did he ran to his room and took out the present.

"What do you have there Tim?" Bruce asked the child, Tim showed him the wrapped object and began to unwrap it. Inside was a DVD with 'Tim's lullaby' written on it, Bruce took the disk and put it in the DVD player. Dick appeared on the screen.

"Hey Tim, it's like 11:00pm now but I felt bad that I could sing for you tommor- well today I guess you're watching it now, anyways I have Vanessa as camera girl so I can sing for you, so here goes" He said.

'_Oh, the power to be strong, and the wisdom to be wise, all these things will come to you in time, On this journey that you're making, there'll be answers that you seek, and it's you'll who'll climb the mountain, it's you who'll reach the peak, Son of man look to the sky, lift your spirit, set it free, someday you'll walk tall with pride, Son of man, a man in time you'll be'_

"So there you have it, Tim I chose this song because I know Tarzan is your favorite movie, now go to bed buddy, Love you!" Dick finished putting his hand over the camera.

"I love you too." Tim said softly, that was his first full sentence.

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww so fluffy lol, hope you liked it, I'd like to thank swirlhearty23, who has been helping me with this, ok so suggestions for the next ch will be appreciated, Thanks for reading!**_


	28. Tim's mall experiance

"HEY BRUCE, I'M GOING TO THE MALL, I NEED TO GET A FEW THINGS!" Dick called as he walked down the stairs, finding Bruce in the living room with Tim.

"No, I need you to babysit Tim." Bruce said sternly, handing the fidgeting toddler to Dick.

"But Dad," Dick complained, "I'm 13 years old, I need a social life!"

"Dick, I have to get to work and I won't be back until later, I'll gladly drop you and Tim off at the mall and have Alfred pick you guys up about an hour later, ok." Bruce replied.

"But Bruce…I'm not getting out of this am I?" Dick asked and Tim attempted to slide out of his grip.

"Nope" Bruce said in a half mocking tone.

Once they got to the mall Dick's plans were changed, instead of running in getting what he needed and leaving he had to keep up with Tim who got interested in every little thing.

"Tim, no, come on I have to stop off at this store." Dick said finally catching up with his little brother. Tim pouted and they walked through the store, Dick had to get a new dress shirt for mathletes because the last time he wore the other one was at a charity benefit and at said benefit Tim went grape juice happy and now parts of the shirt were purple.

"Les go!" Tim whined tugging at Dick's pant leg.

"Just a second Tim" Dick answered without looking down.

That's when Tim decide to go explore the mall by himself, he was 3 years old after all; but once he realized that he couldn't find his way back to the store he began to get scared, there were people everywhere, he fell down at least twice, and to make matters worse he was on the top floor and was scared of escalators, which from this angle looked like the only way down. Meanwhile Dick had just got done paying for the shirt when he noticed something was off. He looked around; Tim was no were to be found.

'Crap, he must have wondered off' Dick thought to himself walking out of the store. He headed in a random direction to start looking.

Tim had wondered around almost a whole minute, he felt hopeless; he'd never see his brother again, so he sat down on the floor in the middle of the mall and cried.

"Timmy! Oh my gosh, Dick was looking for you!" a familiar voice said, Tim looked up to see Dick's girlfriend Vanessa kneeling next to him. He ran to her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Were D at?" Tim asked looking up; Vanessa picked him up and walked a bit until they found a frantic looking Dick who immediately ran over to them.

"Tim where were you?" Dick asked picking up his baby brother.

"You take too long!" Tim said quietly.

"Don't walk away ever again ok" Dick said calmly.

"I won't." Tim said wiggling out of his brother's arms.

"Well Alfred isn't going to be here for another half hour, so what do you want to do?" Dick asked.

Tim pointed in the direction of the merry-go-round, Dick, who on a regular basis would have said no simply laughed and went on the ride with his brother almost 4 times. When Bruce got home that night the first thing he asked about the mall trip.

"So how'd it go?" he asked his oldest son.

"Well, I got that shirt I needed and Tim and I went on the merry-go-round" Dick answered vaguely.

"I lost!" Tim babbled happily, at that second all color left Dick's face.

"Oh and when did you get lost?" Bruce asked, giving Dick a look.

"I walk out store." Tim said climbing onto Dick's lap.

"And Dick wasn't watching you?" Bruce asked pretending to be surprised.

"No, I sneaked away." Tim smiled.

"Dad, before you do anything that you'll regret, just remember this was your idea." Dick said quickly regretting that.

Bruce stood up and started pacing.

"Dick…can you babysit again on Friday?" Bruce asked, if Dick thought that event at the mall was going to get him out of babysitting, then he was dreaming.

"Like I have a choice." Dick said blankly.

_**Lol, ok so that was a request by swirlhearty23, hope you like it. Thanks for reading! Oh and I know I use Vanessa a lot but this time I made an exception. **_


	29. April's fool

"Stupid KF." Robin muttered to himself as he walked into the living room. Batman looked up from his paper to eye his 'son'.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"KF always talks me into crazy pranks and then he runs, leaving me to take the fall!" Robin said angrily.

"Today is April Fools day, why don't you just prank him back?" Batman questioned.

"Because I don't know any good pranks…or at least any pranks that I can't get arrested for." Robin replied.

"What pranks could you….how do you know….I don't even want to know, so I'll help you." Batman said still trying to figure out how Robin could know such pranks.

KF had just gotten out of the shower when he noticed something; his hair was now bright blue, his clothes were missing and W.W. + A.C. was clearly printed on the mirror. KF was furious. Just then a small ominous giggle filled the room.

"ROBIN, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR A**!" He screamed running out of the bathroom.

He then ran into a pie that was hanging from the ceiling then ran into a lit bag full of who knows what. Meanwhile Batman, Robin, and The Flash, who was driving the get away car, were speeding down the street.

"See I can get arrested for this prank!" Robin was yelling at Batman.

"I think that's why you've never seen me pull a prank before!" Batman muttered.

_**Oh Batman, way to ruin April Fools for Robin! Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading and HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**_


	30. Daddy's Favorite part 1

Dick had snuck into the living room so he could watch some rated R movie that Bruce didn't want him to watch. He slowly crept in the room and selected the movie but knocked over some other DVDs. He was glad that it didn't wake Bruce but nearly had a heart attack when he turned around and spotted Tim.

"Wha a you doin?" Tim asked kind of loudly.

"Not so loud, I'm going to watch a movie that if Bruce new I even watched a second of he'd ground me for eternity, so I need you to go to bed and not tell him." Dick told the three –year- old who just stepped closer.

"Ca I watch it wit you?" he asked sweetly, Dick tried his hardest not to fall to how cute his baby brother was.

"N-no, you won't like it, it's past your bedtime anyway." Dick answered.

"So, I ca stay up late, daddy says so." Tim said smiling.

"Sure, now while you stay up late I'm going to go have cocktails with Santa clause and the Easter bunny, sorry Tim, not happening." Dick replied laughing at his own comment.

"I telling daddy tha you aren't letting me watch and going ou wit cocktails Santa and the Easter Bunny." Tim said running out of the room.

"Tim, Don- oh hey Bruce." Dick said almost running into his 'dad'.

"What's this Tim tells me about a movie?" Bruce asked.

"It's, kind of rated R." Dick answered.

"Same one that I told you not to watch?" Bruce asked.

"Which one, you won't let me watch any of the movies rated anything above pg13" Dick replied angrily.

"Everything above that is rated R." Bruce said kind of amazed that Dick didn't know that, "Thanks for telling me Tim.

"Welcome." Tim said with a yawn. Dick was too pissed off to say anything.

**THIS MEANS WAR!**_** Lol, why do siblings have to rat you out when they don't get their way lol ok part 2 with be up soon, THANKS FOR READING!**_


	31. Daddy's Favorite part 2

"Dick, that's it, you're grounded!" Bruce exclaimed, over the week Dick had been getting aggravated with Tim telling Bruce about everything that he did when he wasn't supposed to and getting him in trouble but today pushed Dick over the edge.

"What the hell!" Dick exclaimed angrily, "Tim's told on me for riding my skate board in the house, you take away my phone, I snuck ice cream, you take my lap top, I watch an R rated movie, you tell me that I can't watch TV, now I simply swear and you ground me!"

"Dick, you're grounded for 2 months now." Bruce scowled, "especially from being Robin."

"You suck." Dick yelled matching to his room.

"Di is mad.' Tim cried.

"Yes, but he'll calm down later." Bruce responded.

Dick had gone up to his room and threw himself on his bed. He waited until it was dark when he got out his Robin costume.

"Di what you doin?" a small voice asked from behind him.

"I'm gonna go patrolling on my own to night, don't tell Bruce." Dick said simply climbing out the window.

"Di?" Tim asked as he watched Dick climb out the window.

Robin had barely been on patrol for 2 hours when he had an encounter with Joker.

"Decided to go solo tonight huh Boy Blunder." Joker laughed.

"Crap." Robin muttered; things were going to get pretty bad pretty fast.

_**Hmmm, this isn't good, well thanks for reading I'll update soon**_. _**Suggestions for this and YL are appreciated!**_


	32. Daddy's Favorite part 3

"Daddy," Tim said walking into Bruce's library.

"Yes Tim." Bruce said looking at his youngest son.

"Di go out window." Tim replied looking very worried.

"Tim what do you mean?" Bruce asked with a more serious tone.

"He go." Tim repeated, "Robin go."

"Oh my gosh." Bruce said a little monotone as he ran out of the room and to the batcave.

_Meanwhile:_

"Wow Joker, holding me hostage again, you really need some new material." Robin said sarcastically from the chair he was tied to.

"So Boy Blunder, another solo mission, growing up fast aren't you." Joker said turning to face him.

"Well Bats wasn't going to let me go solo." Robin responded.

"Sneaking out I see." Harley said with a laugh.

"Harley, do you worst." Joker said watching Harley began to beat up Robin. Some were between the punches landing and him losing consciousness Robin was hoping that Tim had told Bruce; for once it's what he was truly hoping for.

Awhile later Robin woke up in the batmoblie, he couldn't see straight but he knew they had just pulled up in the batcave.

"Is Di k?" Tim asked.

"How did you know I left?" Dick asked trying to turn to Bruce.

"I might have never known had Tim not told me." Bruce answered sternly.

Tim was waiting for Dick to start yelling at him but was instead shocked when his brother pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You no mad?" Tim asked.

"You're the best baby brother ever." Dick said softly, "I don't know what I'd do with out you."

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, kind of not happy about the ending but oh well it's still very cute, who knew tattling could save someone, lol, Thanks for reading, suggestions are appreciated**_!


	33. That song in the car

"Tim, turn of that stupid song." Dick moaned, 'Friday' was blasting through out the car but every attempt Dick made too turn it of was useless and to make matters worse he got hit on the head pretty hard during yesterdays mission and he was almost certain that he had a concussion.

"No!" Tim whined.

"Bruce, make him turn it off." Dick groaned but Bruce didn't respond and kept driving.

"I wike dis song." Tim said happily bouncing in his car seat.

They finally pulled into the driveway and Bruce turned off the car. Once Tim was inside Dick turned to his dad.

"How can you listen to that?" Dick said glad that his headache was starting to ease a bit.

"What, did you say something?" Bruce asked pulling out some earplugs.

Dick stood there speechless but after awhile said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

_**Don't you hate when that happens lol. Ok I'm open for suggestions for ch for my other stories. Thanks for reading! Way too short I know but its funny.**_


	34. Speech

"Hi Bruth." Dick said walking into the room. He has been living with Bruce for almost a week now but it wasn't until now that Bruce noticed that Dick couldn't pronounce 's'.

"Dick say stairs." Bruce said looking up.

"Thairs." Dick said with a hint of curiosity.

"St-ai-rs." Bruce said breaking down the word.

"Th." Dick began.

"No, St." Bruce said.

"Stairs." Dick said slowly.

"Good!" Bruce said smiling.

5 years later:

"So do you have your speech done?" Bruce asked walking over to his 'son' who was typing away on his computer.

"Yeah I just need to edit it." Dick said saving the document.

"I'm so proud that the mathletes chose you to do the speech at tomorrow's award ceremony." Bruce beamed.

"Yup, they said I was the clearest reader." Dick said typing a little more.

"They got that right." Bruce said recalling when he helped Dick with his speech impediment.

Ok guys hope you liked it. This is dedicated to my kid sister who has a speech impediment. I have an idea for a ch so message me if you want to hear about it or have a ch suggestion, those are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	35. Personal cheerleader

"Come on, it's no big deal, you guys don't even have to go." Dick was saying. It was his first basketball game and Bruce insisted the he, Tim, and Alfred would go see it.

"Nonsense, we're going to go cheer you on." Bruce said helping Tim into his car seat.

Once at the game the first thing that caught Tim's eye was the cheerleaders. He pointed to them and giggled when they cheered. He actually liked it so much that when he noticed Dick dribbling up the court he tried it himself.

"Go D!" He cheered. He went wild when Dick made the basket and won the game.

"Nice game Dick." Bruce said giving his son a high-five, "Looks like you got a fan."

Tim was still cheering 3 hours after the game. He would actually follow Dick just so he could cheer more. He cheered so much that Dick even considered wearing a paper bag over his head at the next game.

"Cheer up Master Dick." Alfred said, "Not all basketball players have their own personal cheerleader."

_**Ok guys that was more of a Brother Fic but still cute. My sis purpledragon6 helped me come up with that. Thanks for reading.**_


	36. I don't like her

"Dick, Erica is coming over." Bruce said.

He had begun dating Erica and frankly Dick didn't like her. She was a bit skimpy and obviously was trying to be younger than she really was. She had long black hair with noticeable heat damage and had on a boat load of make up. And the worst part was she had absolutely no care of Dick's existence. Every time he entered a room that she was in she'd give him a stare so harsh that it could be felt a mile away.

"You just love ruining my day." Dick mumbled as he walked out of the room.

Bruce had promised that he would show Dick how to do a card trick but every time Erica came over Bruce dropped everything just to spend time with her. Erica showed up half an hour later.

"Come and say hi." Bruce said to Dick who only walked into the room to get his backpack.

"Do I have to?" Dick asked getting ready to leave the room.

"Oh come on." Bruce replied.

"I have to study for mathle- Hello, _it_." Dick said dryly.

"Like attitude much?" Erica said sarcastically.

"Bi-." Dick started but knew that he'd better not say what he meant to.

Erica glared at him but tonight Dick knew better than to break so he just glared back. The aster level in the room was so high it was practically visible, the heated stare continued for about another minute or so until Dick simply broke away, grabbed his backpack and got the heck out of there. About 3 hours later Bruce came to Dick's room.

"What was with that little stunt earlier?" Bruce asked sternly.

"What stunt?" Dick asked clearly annoyed.

"You calling Erica names and the look you gave her." Bruce answered.

"I honestly think she's a… never mind you know what I mean." Dick said.

"Dick she's a very nice woman once you get to know her, that's why I've invited her over tomorrow for dinner." Bruce said turning to leave.

"Wow way to ruin my whole day." Dick said rolling his eyes.

The next night Erica arrived around 7pm, when she said she'd be there at 6pm, much to Dick's delight. When she walked it Dick gave her the best bat glare he could do and she just simply shot back a dirty look then kissed Bruce when she greeted him only to throw Dick another dirty look.

"Get a room." Dick mumbled, walking into the dining room.

Dick took a seat and carelessly pulled out his phone and started texting. Bruce coughed a bit to get his attention.

"Dick, no phones at the table." He said.

"What ever." Dick said sliding it back in his pocket.

"Looks like they didn't teach you manners in the circus." Erica said looking at her nails.

At this Dick had so much to say, so many swears, even a threat that he was ready to scream, the only problem was that Bruce was in the room, but that didn't stop him. He slid out his phone again and dialed in some numbers, a moment later the house phone rang.

"I'll get it." Bruce said getting up from the table. Once he was out of earshot Dick turned to Erica.

"You freaking bitch! Of course I learned manners but apparently you think that you need at least 20 grand in the bank or you're useless scum who knows nothing!" Dick shot at her with still a lot to say but Erica beat him to it.

"Why don't you go back to the circus and die with your parents." Erica suggested sarcastically.

Dick was ready to jump over the table and beat that crap out of her but Bruce walked in again. With rage still burning in his eyes as he blinked out tears Dick got up and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Bruce asked. Erica simply shrugged it off.

Dick had just reached his door when Alfred stopped him.

"Aren't you supposed to be down stairs?" he asked.

"Alfred, Erica made me too mad for words tonight." Dick said looking him in the eyes.

"What did she say?" Alfred asked understanding a bit more.

"She suggested that I got back to the circus and d-." Dick was cut off by the tears that chocked him for so long, the circus was a topic that he didn't like to talk about but Alfred knew what he meant.

"Well tell Master Bruce once Miss Erica leaves." Alfred said simply.

"H-he won't listen." Dick said calming down a bit, "Unless he sees her." with that said Dick ran down the steps and to the living room which luckily for him Erica was alone in.

"You down crying?" Erica asked mockingly.

"You down being a jerk?" Dick asked. Erica glared at him.

"You know, Bruce is only using you for publicity, so why don't you go back to the circus?" Erica asked glaring at Dick again.

"What makes you say that?" Dick questioned slowly.

"Think, why would a billionaire adopt some stupid kid from the circus, he's an idiot for doing that in the first place, then again he has money so he doesn't have to thi-." Erica was cut off Bruce walking into the room.

"Erica I heard it all, get out of my house!" Bruce said sternly. Erica simply got up and left. Alfred walked in a few minutes later.

"Alfred had you not told me that I left my cell phone in the living room I might have never know about this." Bruce said walking away. Dick stared at Alfred a minute the hugged him.

"Thank you." He said.

_**Ok guys, thanks for reading, sorry if some of the characters are a little ooc, I'll work on that. Suggestions are needed and appreciated! I'd also like too thank the authors who helped me write this ch as well!**_

haha


	37. Would you rather

"Hey Bruce want to play a game?" Dick asked walking into the room. Bruce looked up it's been a while since he heard Dick say that sentence (1).

"What kind of game?" He asked curiously.

"Would you rather, ok so would you rather have to clap the syllables of everything you say before you say it or have to sing everything you say (2)?" Dick asked. Bruce only stared.

"Um neither but if I had to choose I'd clap." Bruce said.

"Ok, would you rather be paralyzed from the waist down or have to dance every time you walked." Dick questioned, "I hope you dance (3)."

"I'd dance I guess then again it isn't worth it." Bruce said trying to picture him dancing while taking down the joker.

"Ok so would you rather give me a raise in my allowance or upgrade my phone?" Dick asked but at that moment Bruce caught on.

"Oh no you don't I know what your getting at and it's not happening." Bruce exclaimed.

"How could you think I was trying to get something out of this, can't I just play a simple game with my dad?" Dick asked walking away.

"It didn't work Master Dick?" Alfred asked as Dick sulked away.

"I'm never getting that phone." Dick replied shaking his head.

_**Oh Dick, you're never gonna win! Ok so that was inspired by another fic, I just felt like writing because I have to do a duet tomorrow and typing calms me lol! Ok hope you like it!**_

_**reference to ch 31 in this fic**_

_**I seriously asked my bud that **_

_**Anyone catch that song reference**_


	38. Switching places

"I-it's been a week, I win." Dick said shaking as he closed the book that he was attempting to finish.

Some how he and Bruce got into a bet that if Dick could go a week without video games batman and Robin would have to switch costumes for the next mission.

"You thought I was serious?" Bruce asked.

"Jerk, I just went a week without video game!" Dick protested.

"Hey if you started earlier you could have given that up for lent." Bruce said walking away.

"Dude you shook on it, we even have Alfred as a witness!" Dick said pointing at Alfred who just walked in the room.

"Master Dick is right, you even swore on the bat mobile." Alfred said. Bruce just gave him the bat glare the responded.

"Fine, just for the mission and if I see Flash with a camera I'll kick him into the next millennium." Bruce mumbled getting up to kiss his dignity good bye.

_**Next mission**_:

"Why do I even let you stand in the bat cave with this on?" Batman asked Robin pulling at the cape of his replica of Robin's outfit.

"Why do I allow myself to be seen with you?" Robin asked sarcastically.

When they finally got in the bat mobile Batman tried to focus on the rode and forget that he was even in the Robin costume when he heard police sirens. He pulled aside as commissioner Gordon came to the window.

"Evening officer." Batman nodded.

"Do yo- Batman, why are you dressed as Robin?" Gordon asked.

"Long story." Batman said simply, and then drove off. They pulled up to see joker at the scene of the crime.

"Bats and B- What the heck?" Joker said astonished.

"I lost a bet alright!" Batman exclaimed angrily. Joker stood there for a minute then fell over laughing. That mission didn't take long.

"Well this was stupid." Robin said, glad to finally be home when there was a camera flash and a whoosh.

"FLASH GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUMMELING LIKE A MAN!" Batman screamed as he ran after the speedster.

"Bet you he won't catch up." Robin said turning to Alfred.

Lolz ok so Littleblackkitteh suggested this and I thought it was hilarious. I'm going to type an Easter one later but I'm gonna need suggestions! Thanks for reading!


	39. Easter Robin

Bruce walked around placing eggs all around the yard. It was Dick's first Easter with him and he wanted to make it special, so he had stayed up late filling plastic Easter eggs with assorted candies. When he was done he crept up to Dick's room to wake him up.

"Come on Dick, the Easter bunny came." Bruce said shaking Dick a bit.

"The what?" Dick asked curiously.

"You don't know who the Easter bunny is, that's just messed up." Bruce said completely astonished, "Have you ever had an Easter egg hunt?"

"Nope, always been too busy with the circus, so what is it?" Dick asked climbing into his "dad's" lap.

"The Easter bunny comes and leaves eggs filled with candy for good boys and girls to find." Bruce answered.

"Well that's not right, why would a bunny have eggs, shouldn't it be a bird?" Dick questioned.

"I don't exactly know the relation between the two and I don't care, the Easter bunny came anyway." Bruce said lifting Dick up.

"I don't get it, but ok." Dick said scrambling to get ready.

Once outside Dick started to collect eggs and realize the fun in it. He smiled happily at the Easter eggs than ran to show Bruce.

"Wow the Easter robin is cool." Dick said.

"Easter robin?" Bruce asked with a laugh.

"It's the only bird I could think of." Dick said with a shrug.

"Hmm, that's what we'll call it from now on, Easter robin." Bruce replied.

Dick had run off to tell Alfred about the egg hunt while Bruce thought to himself, 'Easter robin does make more sense.'

_**Ok I just thought that would be hilarious! Thanks for reading. **_**HAPPY EASTER! May the Easter robin leave Easter eggs for y'all to find!**


	40. Sponge bob

"Come on Dick, let's go!" Bruce said angrily.

"It's almost over hang on." The 9-year-old answered; when he was in the circus he didn't watch too much TV but now that he lived with Bruce it was one of his favorite things to do, unfortunately one show became an obsession for him.

"Dick, now, you're gonna be late for school!" Bruce demanded.

Dick got up and ran out the door. Later that night he and Batman were patrolling when thought of the show got the best of him.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready." Robin laughed.

"Robin I swear if you keep singing tha-." Batman began but was cut off by a blunt object that hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. When he came to he was tied with solid steel chains and could see that across the room Robin was tied up as well.

"Robin." He called out. Robin looked up in response. Batman was about to explain the plan to him when he heard something that sounded like a bomb, Robin must have heard it too and was looking around the room. Batman was relieved when his eyes fell on a clock.

"It's ok Robin, it's just a clock we sti-." Batman was cut off again by a frantic scream from his protégé, "what's wrong?" He asked.

"HOLY PINEAPPLE BATMAN, SPONGE BOB IS ALMOST ON!" Robin screamed. Then out of no where Robin broke out of the chains in a cartoon matter and went to free Batman. Once Batman was freed Robin ran to the bat mobile.

"DRIVE!" He screamed when Batman got in.

_At Wayne manor:_

"Aw it's a rerun." Dick said turning off the TV and walking away.

"He did what?" Alfred asked completely astonished about Dick breaking out of the chains.

"It was both amazing and kind of scary at the same time." Bruce admitted. That night Bruce slept with a golf club under his bed.

_**Ha, ok so I was bored during class and just started writing ideas for this story and YOUNG LOVE and somehow came up with this. Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading. **_


	41. Wake up call

_6:30am:_

Bruce had just gotten ready for work when he noticed something; Dick still hadn't come down stairs.

"Why did I let him stay up until 2am?" he questioned as he climbed the stairs to his son's room.

_6:35am:_

"Come on Dick, it's time to get up." Bruce said shaking his son a bit. This proved to have no effect. "Ok so this is clearly not working, how else can you wake a 13 year old up?"

_6:50am:_

"Hope this works." Bruce mumbled.

His secret weapon was a fog horn, left behind from game night. He slowly pressed the button but before he knew it the fog horn had been taken down by a pillow thrown by Dick.

_7:07am:_

Bruce had re entered the room with a trombone (wtf) he played only a couple notes when the trombone met the same fate as the fog horn.

_7:23am:_

After pulling off the blankets and rolling up the shades with still no effect Bruce started to get pissed, Alfred walked in after Bruce's attempt to use the song 'Friday' to wake Dick up.

"Master Bruce, is that how you wake people up, sometimes you must go old fashioned." Alfred said reaching for the alarm clock and pressing a few buttons. No sooner had the alarm gone of did Dick get up.

"OH MY GOD, I'm going to be late for school, Bruce why didn't you wake me up?" Dick asked as he ran out of the room. Bruce just stood there for minute.

_**Oh the irony, ha-ha, Ok so I'd like to thank **__**Littleblackkitteh, who helped me come up with ways to wake Dick up for this chapter lol. Ok so I have 2 ideas for YOUNG LOVE and this story; for YL, **__Van goes on vacation and Wally finds this as the perfect time to hang out with Robin because he is usually with Vanessa (or says Wally) but Robin doesn't want to do anything, or Robin thinks Aqualad is trying to steal____Vanessa__**. FSM, **__Parent-teacher conferences or Bruce has to talk with Dick's teacher for some reason, or Dick finally teaches Bruce how to text…sort of. Ok so tell me what you think, THANKS FOR READING!_


	42. Learning to txt

_**Ok guys I just did the texting one because that's the one clawx2 and I were working on, hope you like it. **_

_**Dick's p.o.v.**_

"You hit that button to answer the text, use these buttons to type the message, and then press that button to send." I said, he had been trying to teach Bruce how to text. It took me, Vanessa, and a lot of Band-Aids, but Bruce was learning.

"Ok, go stand at the other end of the bat cave and I'll text you." Bruce said rather determined.

I rolled my eyes and started walking to the other end of the bat cave making sure to dial the first 4 numbers of Vanessa's cell phone just in case. I waited for a good half hour when finally my phone vibrated. I flipped it open, and then hung my head in despair.

'dfid I dlo tyhid riyht?' is what he wrote. I just glared. Not even bothering to text him back I messaged Vanessa instead.

'It's completely hopeless, want a shot at it?' I asked.

'Ugh is he ever gonna learn how 2 txt?' she texted back.

'Idk, but no1 was hurt for the 1st time, so theres an improvement' I responded. Just then I got a text from Bruce.

'How about this?" It read; I nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"How did you do that?" I called over.

"Alfred sent that for me." Bruce called back. I glared once again.

Just goes to show that Bruce is unteachable in the form of text lol. Hope you liked it, big thanks to clawx2.


	43. Sneak out

"Hey Bruce, Wally is having a party, can I go?" Dick asked even if he kind of already knew the answer.

"No." Bruce answered not looking up from his book.

"Why not, Wally's parties are awesome." Dick replied, trying to be convincing.

"Which explains why the last one he held ended when the cops showed up?" Bruce responded.

"It wasn't that bad." Dick stated already knowing that.

"Batman almost got called in to help." Bruce said still not looking up from the book.

Dick was caught a little bit off guard with that. But he came back with a response.

"You never let me do anything, you suck." Dick said folding his arms.

"Just drop it and leave it as it is." Bruce suggested.

"Jackass." Dick whispered.

"What did you just say?" Bruce said ever so venomously, finally putting down the book.

"Nothing." Dick said sarcastically, knowing he was being really stupid.

"That's it Dick, you're grounded!" Bruce said sternly. Dick marched up to his room without another word.

At the top of the stairs Dick turned and flipped of Bruce even though he knew he couldn't see it. He then walked into his room, threw himself on the bed, and opened his phone.

D: Bruce is being an ass

W: oh well it was gonna be awesome

D: who says im not going?

W: dude…

Dick didn't answer the text and instead slowly climbed out his window and down the same tree that he always used when he snuck out and head toward the party. Once he arrived Wally was actually surprised to see him.

"Hey dude you made it." Wally exclaimed walking over to him.

"Yeah I did." Dick answered.

A couple of Wally's friends walked over, but something wasn't right; they actually seemed tipsy.

"Wally, have they been drinking?" Dick asked.

"Yeah so, you aren't the police are you?" Wally asked with a laugh. "You want some?"

"Not now, maybe later." Dick said heading to the couch.

Dick sat down and pulled out his phone. He honestly did not feel comfortable here, but soon realized he couldn't call Bruce. Most hope was lost when Dick stumbled across Roy's number.

D: Omg Roy u hav 2 help me

R: What Happened?

D: I kinda snuck out to go to a party at Wally's and some of his buds r tipsy, can I stay at ur house

R: u did what! Y did u sneak out, theres alcohol at the party? Wait did u just say Wallys party? Dude u r skrewd

D: U THINK I DONT NO THAT! Y the hell do u think I am asking u? Can u just help plz?

R: I'll be there in 20 min.

Dick sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket. He was trying to find something to eat when suddenly two of the tipsy guys got into a random fist fight which soon turned into a full on riot. Dick was just about to leave when some thing collided with his head; it all went black after.

Meanwhile:

Bruce had soon realized that Dick had been quiet for a long time so he figured that he'd check on him. He slowly climbed the stairs and opened the bed room door to find nobody there.

"Dang it Dick, after I told you not to go." Bruce said pulling out his own cell phone. He dialed in Barry's number. After the second ring he picked up.

"Hey Bruce, what's up?" Barry asked

"Is Dick at your house?" Bruce asked hurriedly.

"I don't know I am not there. Iris went to go visit her parents this weekend and I am at a friend's house watching the game. Why?" Barry stated, very confused.

"Dick wanted to go to Wally's party, I told him no and now I can't find him." Bruce said simply

"I am going to kill that kid." Barry said.

"Him and Dick both." Bruce responded.

"Well, let's go break up a party." Barry said before hanging up.

Around this time Roy had shown up. He got into the house to find Dick unconscious on the floor and the riot still continuing. Lucky for him Barry and Bruce showed up a while later.

"Roy, what are you- OH MY GOSH DICK!" Bruce screamed when he saw his son lying unconscious.

"ALRIGHT!" Barry said as loud as he could to get the teens attention. "Any one who is not out of my house in 10 seconds will be arrested by the cops." And before he got to 3 everyone was gone

"Wally, you should have calle- have you been drinking?" Barry asked walking over to his nephew.

"Nah, and ummm, I didn't throw this party." Wally said trying to be convincing.

"That's not what Bruce told me, right Bruce." Barry said turning to face his friend but realized he had left.

Roy's car:

"Is he alright?" Roy asked turning at the intersection.

"I don't know, and probably won't until he wakes up, there are a lot of things that could have caused him to loose consciousness." Bruce replied looking at his son.

"Is he gonna get it when he wakes up?" Roy questioned. Bruce sighed; he remembered being much like this when he was Dick's age and would be a hypocrite of denying it.

"Not sure, probably nothing worse than being grounded. Depends on how bad he is." Bruce answered trying to keep his son as still as possible.

Dick came around when they pulled up to the mansion. When he saw Bruce, his facial expression turned to kicked puppy. He turned to Roy, trying to get him to back him up. Roy only shook his head.

"Bruce let m-." Dick began trying to sit up but realized how dumb that was.

"Dick, it's alright, we all have done something stupid at one point, and let me say I'm proud of you for calling Roy when things got bad." Bruce said making Dick lay back down in the bed. Dick mentally did a happy dance but Bruce wasn't through yet.

"How ever," He continued, "For breaking curfew and your first grounding you are grounded for another two weeks."

Happy dance, over.

_**Ok, I'd like to thank my co writer smileyface1627. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!**_


	44. Batglare

"Batman, why do they call it the Bat Glare?" 9 year old Robin asked randomly one night after patrolling.

"They call it that because it's an awesome glare only I can do." Batman answered.

"My math teacher glares like that but she's not awesome." Robin replied.

"That's because her glare doesn't have a cool name." Batman responded.

"Yes it does, it's called Ms. Henson's death glare." Robin said with a smile.

"Robin go stand in the corner while I show you why the bat glare is superior to glares everywhere." Batman said clearly mad at that last statement.

"But then I can't see the glare." Robin said turning to face the corner.

"But you can feel the holes that it burns in the back of your head." Batman answered giving Robin one of his best glares.

_**And that my friend is the bat glare. Lol I wrote that on my way to Spanish and thought it was hilarious. Thanks for reading. **_


	45. The riddle

_There was a man back in '95__  
__whose heart ran out of summers__  
__but before he died, I asked him__  
__Wait, what's the sense in life?__  
__Come over me, Come over me?___

_He said, "Son why you got to sing that tune?__  
__Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon?__  
__Let an angel swing and make you swoon__  
__Then you will see, you will see"___

_Then he said, "Here's a riddle for you__  
__Find the answer: There's a reason for the world__  
__you and I"_

Bruce approached his father calmly; he had a question that needed to be answered.

"Dad, what's the point of life lessons?" Bruce asked.

"Well Bruce they're there to help you move forward in life." Bruce's dad answered.

"Why does learning them have to be painful sometimes?" Bruce asked.

"They have to hurt to make you see the good in life, that's why bad things happen." He answered, "There's a riddle a wise man told me once."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Bruce asked.

"Find the answer: there's a reason for the world." Bruce's dad said with a laugh as he walked away.

"That doesn't make any sense." Bruce mumbled.

_Picked up my kid from school today__  
__Did you learn anything? Cause in the world today__  
__You can't live in a castle far away__  
__Now talk to me, come talk to me___

_He said, "Dad I'm big, but we're smaller than small__  
__In the scheme of things, well we're nothing at all__  
__Still every mother's child sings a lonely song__  
__So play with me, come play with me"___

_And hey Dad, here's a riddle for you__  
__Find the answer: There's a reason for the world__  
__You and I?_

Bruce had remembered the riddle his dad once told him and every now and again he tried to find the answer but it was just too hard, he eventually forgot all about it until one day many years later when he went to pick Dick up from school.

"Dad, can you help me find the answer to this riddle, my dad told me it once and for some reason I've been trying to figure it out today." The 13-year-old asked.

"Sure, what's the riddle?" Bruce asked.

"Ok, find the answer, there's a reason for the world." Dick said.

_I said, "Son for all I've told you__  
__When you get right down to the__  
__Reason for the world who am I?"___

_There are secrets that we still have left to find__  
__There have been mysteries from the beginning of time__  
__There are answers we're not wise enough to see__  
__He said, You looking for a clue I love you free___

_The batter swings and the summer flies__  
__As I look into my angel's eyes__  
__A song plays on while the moon is hiding over me__  
__Something comes over me___

_I guess we're big and I guess we're small__  
__If you think about it man you know we got it all__  
__'Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball__  
__And I love you free, I love you freely_

"Well Dick, my father used to tell me that same riddle, and to this day I have yet to find the answer, when I do try to figure it out I always question if there really is an answer." Bruce responded.

"Maybe there isn't an answer or maybe it's so obvious, no ones ever thought of it." Dick said.

"Maybe." Bruce answered, "I guess you and I will never know."

_Here's a riddle for you__  
__Find the answer: There's a reason for the world__  
__you and I_

Bruce lay awake that night trying to figure out that question that had him stumped for so many years. That's when it came to him, he remembered what he had told Dick earlier and it became clear.

"You and I." He said absent mindedly, "That's what dad ment."

_**Ok guys, sorry for the delay, I just haven't had an awesome idea in days; I nearly ended this story but realized all the ideas I had so I didn't. Anyway that song in called 'the riddle' it's by five for fighting, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**_


	46. With hurt comes comfort

Bruce was in the bat cave late one night when he heard soft foot steps coming in his direction.

"Dick, what are you doin-?" Bruce asked turning to face his son when he stopped. Dick was looking down with obvious tears in his eyes that he made no attempt to hide.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked the eight-year-old who only cried a little harder.

"I-I..." Dick mumbled trying to explain but just couldn't do it. He felt Bruce wrap his arms around him.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to." Bruce replied calmly tracing circles on Dick's back taking no notice to the tears on his shoulder.

"I-I had a d-dream that y-you left." Dick said finally finishing his sentence.

"You know that would never happen." Bruce stated, but knowing Dick, it would take a little more then that to upset him this much, "Something else happened didn't it? Can you tell me, please?" Bruce asked wanting to help his son.

"Ok, in the dream I was back at the circus and my parents were there. And they were laughing, and just, so happy to be together and then... there was just so much blood, it was horrible…" Dick said starting another bout of tears, this reminded Bruce of himself.

"Well then what happened?" Bruce asked felling bad for making Dick relive the horrible nightmare.

"Well then everything turned white and you were standing there, and i felt safer, and then there was a swirl of black and you were gone and I was alone again." Dick said calming down a bit more.

"I'll never leave, even if you did want me to leave i wouldn't. I love you to much to do that, but it seems like that's not the only thing that set you off today, what else?" Bruce questioned.

"Well even when you are here, I feel alone." Dick said, "And I think today it finally got to me." Dick continued the last part quietly.

"Well I'm always here for you." Bruce said reassuringly, it was the only thing he could say because at this point he knew Dick wasn't being completely honest with him.

**Ok guys so that's gonna be contiued in the next ch. Hope you liked it, THANKS FOR READING!**


	47. Finding out 1

2 years ago Dick had come to Bruce crying about a dream that he had. Since then Bruce had reworked his schedule so that he could spend more time with Dick. This seemed to have effect until recently when Dick became more to himself and not very open with Bruce like he once had. It only started a few days ago but had randomly sprung up. Bruce first noticed it at dinner one night.

"So how was your day Dick?" Bruce asked like he always did.

"Huh, oh it was okay I guess." Dick mumbled.

"It doesn't sound like you had a good day." Bruce responded.

"Hey you asked me how my day went and I told you." Dick said sarcastically. Bruce only figured that things would be better by tomorrow, he was proven wrong. The next few days were all the same; Dick would come home and run to his room and not come down until dinner and when he did he rarely said anything only to run upstairs yet again.

"What should I do Alfred, he's just not himself." Bruce sighed.

"Perhaps it's only a stage." Alfred replied.

"No, it can't be, he's been like this before, even if it is a stage it's not a good one." Bruce continued.

"No stages ever are." Alfred said.

"Any other way I made an appointment with a therapist." Bruce replied walking away.

_Therapist office:_

"So Richard, you father has told me that you've been a little to yourself lately, it's got him worried." the therapist, who told Dick to call her Joy, said.

"He's my adoptive dad." Dick said blankly.

"Yes, well he is still worried, is anything bothering you, school, things at home?" Joy asked.

"No." Dick replied.

"Are you sure, nothing at all?" Joy asked.

"Well there's this mother/son dance coming up." Dick finally confessed.

"If that's the case, I'll call your father in so we can all discuss this." Joy said leaving the room for a moment. SHe returned with Bruce following behind her.

"It appears that a mother/son dance is coming up, that's what's upsetting Richard." Joy said. Bruce turned to Dick.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I figured there was nothing you could do." Dick said.

"Dick, I have a friend that I think you met before, I'll talk to her and see if she can take you to the dance okay?" Bruce questioned.

"Alright."

**_Ok guys so can anyone tell me who Bruce's friend is? Lol THANKS FOR READING!_**


	48. Bruce's friend 2

Once they got home Bruce picked up his phone and dialed in a few numbers. After a few rings a women's voice was heard on the other line

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Selina, it's Bruce." Bruce replied.

"Oh hey Bruce, how have you been, how's um." Selina stuttered trying to recall Dick's name.

"Dick," Bruce corrected,"Were both fine, but he's actually the reason why I called, you see there's a mother/son dance coming up and since Dick doesn't exactly have a mother figure I was wonder if you could take him."

"Oh sure, I'll take him to the dance for you." Selina replied.

"Great, it's on the 3rd at 7pm." Bruce said.

"Alrighty then." Selina said before hanging up.

"Hey Dick, you remember my friend Selina Kyle right?" Bruce asked.

"The cat lady?" Dick asked completely awe struck, "I still have the scratches from last time we watched her cat for the week end!"

"Well I asked her and she's going to take you to the dance." Bruce replied.

"You better not set me up with anyone for the prom." Dick said blankly.

**_Ok guys, sorry it took me awhile but I had to figure out which one of Bruce's friends I was gonna use. I hope Selina wasn't to OOC. Thanks for reading!_**


	49. All he needed 3

The day of the dance, Dick spent most of his time in his room. He really didn't want to go in the first place, mainly because it wouldn't feel right to be at a mother/son dance and not be with your own mother.

"I'm not getting out of this." Dick finally concluded. He slowly made his way down stairs and waited for Selina to arrive. She came around 6:45pm dressed in a red cocktail dress. Dick sighed and followed her to her cadillac outside. They got in and went the whole ride without saying a word. They pulled up outside of the community center. Still without saying a word Dick and Selina went inside. The community center was filled with other boys and their moms as well, some of the boys Dick actually knew from school. One in which Dick didn't exactley get along with.

"Hey Grayson." Greg called as he walked over, "What are you doing at a mother/son dance, you don't even have a real dad."

Dick simply stood there.

"Who did you bring, one of Mr. Wayne's weekly girlfriends?" Greg asked sarcastically. Selina glared.

"Where is your mother exactly?" Selina asked.

"Over there, talking with people." Greg said nodding over toward a women with bleach blonde hair that was obviously teased a lot and wearing a rather short deep v neck dress.

"Why aren't you with her, this is a mother/son dance." Dick added. Greg only stood silently for a moment then walked away. Dick sighed and sat down at the nearest table, Selina followed him.

"Are you okay, you've been awfully quiet." Selina said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"it's just, Greg is right, I don't have a mom, I don't have a real dad, I didn't even want to go to this dance." Dick admitted.

"Well if that's the case we can leave now and go to dinner and talk instead." Selina offered.

"Okay." The two got up and left. They for about 10 minutes to the nearest diner. They got in and ordered. While waiting for their food, Selina attempted to re-open the conversation.

"You have a father, Bruce is." Selina reminded him.

"Well yeah but he's only my adoptive dad." Dick replied.

"He's still as much a father as your real dad was, right?" Selina questioned.

"Yeah i guess." Dick answered, "I still don't have a mother though."

Selina sighed, he did have her there. But what Dick was about to say, she was un-prepared for.

"Will you be my mother, well when I need one at least?" Dick asked. Selina thought it over for a bit, then replied.

"I guess, I mean I'll try."

"Good." Dick smiled. They ended up spending the next hour and a half joking about Bruce and other topics. After a while Selina drove Dick home. When they got home Dick was too tired to say much so he thanked Selina, said good night to her, Bruce, and Alfred, then went to bed. Bruce was actually surprised by Dick's seemingly happier attitude.

"How did you do it?" Bruce asked.

"Turns out all the kid needed was a mother figure, oh and by the way Dick has a basketball game next Saturday, see you then." Selina said before leaving. At this point, Bruce was just happy that Dick was happy.

**_Ok Srry I haven't updated in a while,I was just crazy busy, so here is that ch. The next ch will probably be them going on vacation or something like that. I might take some requests. Hope you liked it. srry if Selina was too OOC, I just couldn't find any episodes of 'the batman' were she and Dick were there but now that I think of it there was a 60's batman episode were she was but oh well. THANKS FOR READING!_**


	50. Facebook

Bruce walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"What's up?" Dick asked looking up from his laptop. Bruce sighed.

"We're trying to find ways to promote Wayne industries but can't think of any really great ideas." Bruce admitted.

"Why don't you just post it as your Facebook status and ask people to help?" Dick questioned.

A few months earlier Bruce had asked Dick to help make him a Facebook account so he could get updates from his employees as well as make sure Dick kept his identity secret to any Young Justice or Justice league members who might have a Facebook. He actually ended up using it for about five minutes and never got on it again. His only friends on there is Dick, Barry Allen, and Clark Kent. It was a little sad actually.

"can't, your the only person who knows my password." Bruce said.

"It's waynebruce7." Dick replied.

"Well log in then." Bruce answered. Dick typed for a minute then turned the computer to face Bruce.

"I updated your status." He said. The status read: _In need of good ideas to promote Wayne tech, if you have any ideas please send them to my son Dick Grayson, because I'm probably not online or know how to answer the message. Thank You!_

Bruce glared at the status for a moment, giving Dick enough time to get the heck out of there.

"DICK, GET BACK HERE AND DELETE THIS STATUS!" Bruce yelled after him.

**_Haha ok this was written because my bud made my OC and her OCs a facebook so her, a couple other authors, and I friended them and I thought it would be the perfect time to write this lol. Hope you liked it. I'll take some requests if you want. May do that vacation idea maybe._**


	51. Butterfly fly away

**_A/N: Ok I had to change a few words to better fit the story but the song is 'Butterfly fly away' by Miley Cyrus,I'll have the real lyrics at the end of the story, please enjoy!_**

**You tuck me in, turn out the lights, keep me safe and sound at night, little kids depend on things like that**

Dick had only been staying with Bruce for a few days now, so he still didn't feel safe in the house, or if he could even call it home to begin with. Bruce tried to be there as much as he could for him, but being Batman let alone his day job, required much of his time. Luckily, tonight Bruce managed to move somethings around his schedule so he could at least before there for bed time before going out and fighting crime. He tucked in his 'son' then turned out the lights.

"Bruce?" Dick asked in the darkness.

"Yes?" Bruce asked turning around.

"What if Joker comes in and trys to kidnap me?" Dick asked half jokingly.

"He wouldn't be able to, I'd kick his ass first, don't repeat that." Bruce replied, realizing he swore. Dick laughed.

"What if it were Penguin, would you kick his a- I mean." Dick laughed realizing he nearly said that word.

"He wouldn't be able to either." Bruce said before closing the door.

"Bruce." Dick called from behind the door.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Dick replied shyly.

**Brush my teeth and comb my hair, have to drive me everywhere, you are always there when I look back**

After about a 3 weeks of staying With Bruce, Dick was enrolled in school. When he was in the circus he was home schooled, so this was all new to him.

"What if I don't make any friends, or what if the teachers don't like me?" Dick asked.

"They'll love you, unless Ms. James is still working there, try to avoid her." Bruce joked. Dick weakly smiled.

"Will you wait out side for me, just for today?" Dick questioned.

"Um, sure I guess." Bruce said taking a seat on the steps outside of the school. Dick sighed then slowly made his way into school. He turned around just to make sure that Bruce was still there. He was.

**You have to do it all alone, make a living, make a home, Must be hard as it could be**

Dick sat on the front porch of Wayne manor, waiting for Bruce to come home. Dick had been living there for almost a month now but still wasn't used to the fact that Bruce worked long hours. Alfred spotted him sitting on the porch and came out to join him.

"I'm afraid Master Bruce has to work late this evening." Alfred explained.

"He's always working isn't he?" Dick asked growing slightly irritated.

"Yes, but someone must work to pay off the manor." Alfred noted.

"I guess." Dick replied.

**And when I can't sleep at night, scared things won't turn out right, you hold my hand and sing to me**

Bruce was asleep one night when he was ripped from his dream by the terrified screams of his ward. He jumped out of bed then raced down the hall. When he reached the room he found Dick curled in a ball crying about something.

"What's wrong?" Bruce questioned picking up Dick, trying to calm him down.

"I-i h-had a night m-mare." Dick sobbed.

"Well what happened in it?" Bruce asked.

"Well my mom and dad were there and then there was a flash and they were gone, and then you were there, and then there was a flash and you were gone!" Dick sighed. Bruce wiped away a tear from Dick's face.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Bruce said reassuringly.

"Will you stay?" Dick asked calming down a bit more.

"Yes." Bruce replied. Knowing that Bruce always kept a promise, Dick soon found himself sleeping soundly.

**Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be, Can't go far but you can always dream, wish you may and wish you might,Don't you worry, hold on tight, I promise you there will come a day, **** butterfly fly away.**

It had officially been a year. Not since the incident, but since Dick had become Robin, since he started calling Wayne Manor home, and more importantly since he started calling Bruce 'dad'. At first Dick thought he'd never be happy again but Bruce has helped him realize that even with the pain he felt, there would be a day were everything was better.

**_Happy father's day to all dad's out there. Ok so I honestly think I could have done better but I had been thinking about this for awhile. I first heard this song when my parents were getting divorced and the one mom I babysit for sent me the video. I only listened to part of it then forgot about it. 2 years later (a few months ago actually) something made me think of that song so I went through my emails and found it. I ended up crying after re-reading her email and hearing the song, I called her, right then at 12am to see if she still remembered sending it to me, she did. But she was right, I heard the song again at our choir concert and nearly cried again but realized I had no reason, everything did get better. Here's her email actually:_**

_I had to share this song with you. The first time I heard it I knew you would like it. It reminds me so much of you. Keep your chin up because one day before you know it you'll be a butterfly!_

**_So that's that, oh and here are the correct lyrics:_**

_You tuck me in, turn out the light,__Left me safe and sound at night,__Little girls depend on things like that,__Brushed my teeth and combed my hair,__Had to drive me everywhere,__You were always there when I looked back,__You had to do it all alone,__Make a living, make a home,__Must have been as hard as it could be,__And when I couldn't sleep at night,__Scared things wouldn't turn out right,__You would hold my hand and sing to me,__Caterpillar in the tree,__How you wonder who you'll be,__Can't go far but you can always dream,__Wish you may and wish you might,__Don't you worry, hold on tight.__I promise you there will come a day,__Butterfly fly away_


	52. Inside joke

Dick, like most kids, would stand if front of the refrigeration with the door wide open, trying to find something to eat. And Bruce, like most dads, wouldn't stand for it.

"Dick, close the refrigerator door." Bruce said as he passed. To this, Dick's eyes got wide as he turned to Bruce.

"YOU SAID THE 'F' WORD! **(1)**. " he screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce questioned.

"Inside joke between me and Wally." Dick replied walking away. Bruce only glared, you see, he never really got into inside jokes and never understood why people told them and knowing that half the room wouldn't understand.

The next day was a lazy day, Dick was sitting on the couch in the living room, bored out of his mind, and Bruce was reading the paper.

"Hey Bruce, want to play catch?" Dick asked.

"Maybe in a minute, I'm reading an interesting article." Bruce answered.

"What's that, you're reading an interesting article, you know what I say to that? **(2)**" Dick asked, "I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth." Dick just about fell over laughing.

"What was that?" Bruce asked, wondering if his son just went crazy.

"Inside joke between me and Van." Dick replied getting over his laugh attack. Bruce only sighed then went back to his paper.

The day after that was another slow one, so the Dynamic Duo decided to go to Mt. Justice. Upon arrival, the two were met by Flash and KF. KF just so happened to be eating a bag of pringles.

'You know, my friend is going to hell because of pringles.**(3)**" Robin smirked.

"WHAT!" Batman screamed, getting extremely ticked by the inside jokes.

"Inside joke between me and Roy." He replied. Batman turned ,shaking slightly, to Flash.

"Flash, I don't understand my kid." He said slowly.

"Huh?" Flash questioned.

"Inside joke between me and Superman."

**_Oh the dang inside joke lol. Anyway so for the next ch I'm thinking of another E.R. visit or maybe one were Bruce trys to get Dick to go to bed, something like that. I'll take requests._**

**_1= inside joke between my dad, me, and my step mom_**

**_2= inside joke between me and my two best friends_**

**_3= inside joke between me and my guy friend_**


	53. Fireworks

"How on earth did this happen?" The E.R. nurse asked in astonishment. Dick, who clung his burned hand tightly, smirked.

"It all started with a firework."

_Flash back:_

_It was fourth of July, and like all dads who don't know the definition of fun, Bruce was only lighting off bottle rockets._

_"If you aren't gonna light off anything but bottle rockets, can I at least light one?" Bruce's thirteen year old ward asked._

_"No Dick, any type of firework can be dangerous." Bruce replied._

_"Not true." Dick argued._

_"Yes, it is true, and you're not lighting any fireworks!" Bruce said back._

_"Come on."_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No!"_

_"You don't let me do anything."_

_"I let you be my side kick don't I?"_

_"That's ten times more dangerous then lighting of a bottle rocket."_

_This sure shut Bruce up._

_"Ok fine, just one." Bruce gave in._

_Dick picked up the bottle they were using and slid the firework in it. Taking the lighter from Bruce, he slowly lit the fuse then ran back to a safe distance. The rocket shot off and exploded._

_"There, you're done." Bruce said._

_"Come on, can I light just one more." Dick asked._

_"No." Bruce replied._

_"Please?" Dick begged._

_"Oh not this again, fine, one more and that's it until you graduate!" Bruce said handing his son another bottle rocket._

_Dick stuck the firework in the bottle and lit it. Nothing._

_"It's a dud." Dick proclaimed, picking up the firework. Just then the firework shot off and barely missed Dick's opposite hand._

_"AH (potty mouth) IT!" Dick yelled clinging his now burned hand._

_flash back ends:_

"And that's what happened." Dick said finishing his story. By the time he did finish, his wound was already treated and being wrapped in gauze.

"Can I light off fireworks on New years?" Dick asked turning to Bruce.

"No."

**_Epic fail on Dick's part. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!_**


	54. Forgetful

Dick dragged himself up the front porch of Wayne manor. He had a long day at school, but was more focused on the plans he had made for that night. He straightened up a bit more and opened the front door. Bruce was waiting for him.

"Hey Bruce, I'm gonna ride my bike down to the ceme-." Dick managed to say but Bruce cut him off.

"You're not going anywhere tonight!" He said sternly.

"What, why not?" Dick questioned.

"Have you seen your last report card! Your not going anywere until you pull your grades up!" Bruce replied.

"You forgot haven't you, moron?" Dick asked angrily.

"Oh you're right, I forgot to mention you're grounded." Bruce said sarcastically.

"What the hell?"

"Stop swearing and go to your room." Bruce demanded.

At this Dick just about lost it.

"SCREW YOU, YOU"RE NOT EVEN MY REAL DAD, YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME!" He yelled then ran to his room.

Once in his room, Dick threw himself on his bed, He couldn't believe that Bruce had forgotten. Every year on any special ocassion, Dick would always make time to go to the cemetary and say hi to his parents. Even when there was nothing special going on and he just needed someone to talk to, who would understand. Today however he didn't think he'd need to talk to someone who'd understand, no, today was important; Today was Dick's real father's birthday. Like every year, Dick would plan out exactly what he would say to his parents, though in the end he would never say what he planned. After figuring that out, Dick would go out and buy a bouquet of plastic flowers a diffrent color depending on the occasion; they lasted longer then real flowers. From the store where he got the bouquet, he'd make his way to the cemetary were he could spend hours on ends, talking to his parents. Dick was all too aware that he shouldn't of said what he already did, but he really didn't care, any other way, he was gonna get to the cemetary to talk to his dad, his real dad. He was just about to climb out the window and down the old tree, like he always did, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dick said quickly closing the window and threw the bouquet on his bed to kill any trace of him leaving. Bruce entered.

"Ok, so what have I forgotten exactly?" Bruce asked when he spotted the flowers on the bed, "Is there something important today?"

It suddenly occured to him. The flowers were white roses. Those to Dick, where flowers meaning and anniversary or a birthday. It didn't take long for Bruce to put 2 and 2 together, then mentally punch himself.

"How could I foget?" Bruce questioned.

"Can we go now?" Dick asked, knowing the Bruce now understood, but Bruce was silent for a moment, "Bruce?"

"What, oh yeah, yeah let's go, I just need to get something first."

Bruce walked to the garden as Dick got into the car. He returned moments later.

"What did you need to get?" Dick asked when Bruce got in the car.

Bruce said nothing as they drove to the cemetary. He pulled up to two graves. Dick hoped out and walked over, leaned and placed the flowers on his father's grave.

"Happy birthday, Dad." He said quietly, then turned to his mom's grave, "Almost forgot to say hi to you Mom."

Dick went on a little more, talking about school, Young Justice, and how he almost had to sneak out to talk to them. After a while Dick said his good byes (the part that always hurt the most). He got up and made his way back to the car. He was actually surprized to see that Bruce wasn't there. Dick hopped back out of the car and looked around. Not too far away, Bruce was in front of two other graves. He seemed to be talking to them when he pulled something out of his pocket. Flowers actually.

"You know," Dick began, "Plastic flowers last longer."

"These are my parents, Dick, it's their anniversary today." Bruce said sounding a little chocked up. Dick reached forward and put a had on Bruce's back.

"It's alright, Dad." Dick said.

Even if Bruce wasn't his real dad, he was like a father to him, and even though he did forget, nobody's perfect.

**_Ok alittle tacky but oh well, anywho, next ch is deffinatly gonna be an E.R chapter, but I need a few ideas. Oh and before I forget my sis Purpledragon6 has a poll up if you can check that out for her please. Anyway sorry if there are a few mistakes or if the chapter sucks, I didn't have spell check. Thanks for reading._**


	55. Math bloopers

**_A/N: Okay, sorry for the long delay, but I just got this idea while reading a blooper fic, so I decided to do bloopers for fsm just for the fun of it. Enjoy._**

_Take one:_

**Dick**: Ugh, I hate math *taps an equation on calculator and gets it wrong*

**Bruce**: *looks up from book* Need help

(Dick forgets his line and just stares for a moment)

**Dick**: *sarcastically* Ya think?...*starts laughing*

**Bruce:** Come on, that take was nearly perfect!

_Take 2:_

**Bruce:** Okay, so what are you learning in math?

**Dick:** Absolutely nothing, that's kind of why I'm asking you for help.

**Bruce**: *glares, smirks, then laughs*

**Dick**: *starts laughing then looks at camera* Hey CC, can that be part of the fic.

**CC**: I guess.

_Take three:_

**Bruce**: Now with division, 2 divided by 20 would be...

**Dick**: *stares*

**Bruce**: *thinks over what he just said*

**Dick**: Wow, even Batman screws things up

**Bruce**: Yeah, okay, slip of the tongue there, let's redo that

_Take four:_

**Dick**: *walks over to Bruce who is proudly sitting in the front row, fiddling with the camera*

**Bruce:** *looks up and drops the camera*

**Dick**: Butter fingers much *starts laughing*

**Bruce:** *shakes head*

**Dick**: *picks up camera* I think you broke it *continues laughing*

**_A/N: Okay so, hope you like it, and if you didn't oh well. Thanks for reading!_**


	56. Break it bloopers

_Take 1:_

**Dick**_: *_Sitting on roof, when it starts to rain harder instead of lighting up* Um, this is fantastic, i guess I'm stranded.

_Take 2:_

**Dick: ***falls of roof and lands with a snap* OW!

**CC**: Dick, you weren't supposed to say anything.

**Dick**: *still on ground* Well, I kind of just fell off the roof, and the house is like six floors high, yeah, kind of hurt.

_Take 3:_

**Bruce:** *picks up phone* Hello, Wayne Tech, Bruce Wayne speaking.

**Alfred:** Really, that's how you answer a phone?

**Bruce:** Really, Alfred, really?

**Alfred:** Terribly sorry Sir, Master Dick wanted me to say that.

_Take 4:_

**Dick:** *finds out he only broke his leg* That's it? Just my leg?

**Bruce:** You wanted worse?

**Dick:** Is that a threat?

_Take 5:_

**Bruce:** Well I'm glad you're my son and as you're dad what I say goes, so from now on no more sitting on the roof.

**Dick:** Can I at least sit in the Bat mobile with the radio on?

**Bruce:** What kind of music?

**Dick:** I don't know, rap?

**Bruce:** Hell no.

**Dick:** Why not?

**Bruce:** I still remember that fake ticket you put on the bat mobile (1).

**Dick:** Wait a minute, damn that would have been a perfect take!

**_A/N: Okay so, there is another set of bloopers, hope you liked it. THANKS FOR READING!_**

**_(1)= one time I put a fake ticket on my dad's car and one of the violations was 'Driving under the influence of rap music' I laughed so freakin' hard._**


	57. Day at the office bloopers

_Take 1:_

**Dick: ***hits vending machine and instead of chips falling out, the vending machine cracks* Ah sh*t!

_Take 2:_

**Dick:** *is flying down the hall on a swivel chair and slams into a wall* Wow, I think I left a dent!

_Take 3:_

**Dick: ***is waiting for the last photo of his face to print when the copy machine gets jammed. Starts laughing* Umm, we can do without that one.

_Take 4:_

**Bruce: ***leaves office and slips in foam, looks around to see damage* Alright, someone is getting their a** kicked!

_Take 5:_

**Bruce: **Dick, you're grounded until further notice, your punishm- wait a minute, when did you find the time to put on all these sticky notes?

**Dick: **I asked a few of your co-workers who hate you for help

**Bruce: **So you hate me

**Dick: **Hell no, but they were the only ones who'd agree

**Bruce:** I have a feeling a lot of people are about to get fired

**_A/N: Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading. Oh and btw, tell me if there is any ch/story you'd like to see bloopers for!_**


	58. The talk bloopers

_Take 1:_

**Bruce:** Okay Dick, I think it's time it's time you got the sex talk, damn it, that wasn't my line

_Take 2:_

**Dick:** Which talk *starts laughing* Sorry he already said which talk

_Take 3:_

**Bruce: **Yes, so anyway, I believe you are at that age were you should know what….that thing is

**Dick**: I already know what that...thing is

**Bruce**: Yeah, but I'd feel like a bad parent if I didn't tell you myself so, here goes..

_Take 4:_

**Bruce: **Okay so, when a guy likes a girl and she likes him and they get together, they may be very attracted to each other and may decide to have...Sorry, forgot the line

**_A/N: Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading. So, tell me if there is any ch/story you'd like to see bloopers for! Srry this was kinda short but oh well._**


	59. Making the team bloopers

**A/N: srry for the late update, i got a few awesome ideas for this, but first, drum roll please...*drum roll*...MORE BLOOPERS! Soap, here goes!**

_Take one:_

**Bruce:** Dick, where were you?

**Dick:** *sticks out tongue as he thinks* *shakes head* Sorry, forgot the line.

_Take two:_

**Bruce:** Dick, where were you?

**Dick:** Making out with my girlfriend *thinks line over* whoops, missed a line.

_Take three:_

**Bruce:** Doing what I might ask?

**Dick:** Making love to my girlfriend...no I meant making out, forget what I just said, I totally meant making out!

**Bruce:** I hope you weren't doing any of that.

_Take four:_

**Bruce:** So when are you going to find out if you made the team? *forget that he's supposed to travel*

**Dick:** They'll cal- wait you were supposed to travel

**Bruce:** Oh, oh yeah, whoops

_Take five:_

**Dick:** *Goes to shoot a basket and accidently hits Bruce in the face with the basket ball (1)*

**Bruce:** *rubs forehead* AH! OW!

**Dick:** Oh my god, I'm so sorry!

**Bruce:** It's fine, it's fine.

_Take six:_

**Dick:** *goes to run into house and nearly knocks over Alfred but keeps running* SORRY ALFRED!

**Alfred:** WE STILL HAVE TO DO THAT SCENE OVER!

_Take seven:_

**Dick:** Now, if I beat you in this game almost all my goals for my teen years with be complete!

**Bruce:** *stares then smirks* I'm sorry you have to have higher goals than that.

**Dick:** Hey, that's not part of the script!

**Bruce:** But it is in the parenting book.

**_A/N: Hope ya liked it, thanks for reading!_**


	60. Stupid Movie

**_A/N: Alrighty, so were back to regular chapters, anyway, this was a request so here goes:_**

"Why can't I watch the movie with you?" eight-year-old Dick protested.

"It's not for little kids." Bruce explained, carrying his young protege to his room.

"I'm old enough to cross the street at the cross walk, why can't I watch it?" Dick asked.

"Because, now go to bed, Dick, good night." Bruce said lying the child in bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and leaving the room, being sure to leave the door ajar and the hall light on.

Dick pouted, kicking the covers off of his body, folding his arms tightly.

"I'm old enough to face Joker but I can't watch 'Catch me if you can'," Dick pouted, "I'll show him."

Dick sucked in a breath before jumping out of bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. It no time at all (well a little time, trying to avoid all the squeaky steps) Dick was in the living room, hiding behind the couch, peaking around the side of the couch to see what was going on in the movie. After about twenty minutes of absolutely nothing interesting happen, Dick sighed.

"This is stupid." He said out loud causing Bruce to jerk his head around.

"Dick! Why are you out of bed?" Bruce asked as his ward walked back to his room.

"I don't know, that movie is so dumb!" Dick called back just as a chase scene began.

**_A/N: Don't you just hate missing the best part? Anyway, this was a request by OffMyTea. I will take more request if you want. 'Catch me if you can is my sister's fav movie so I used it. Thanks for reading!_**


	61. Worrying

**_A/N: Set shortly after Red Tornado got away_**

"Robin, Robin, get up!" Batman demanded, shaking his 'son' lightly. Robin slowly opened his eyes, unable to see, even hear, clearly.

"Huh," Robin questioned before sitting bolt right up, "Where's Tornado?"

"Not here, what happened?" Flash asked.

"Well there were these two robots that looked like Red Tornado, only they controlled fire and water, they capture Megan, Kaldur, Wally, and Conner, leaving Artemis and I to save them, Wally helped us make a devise that could stop them but we were missing a conductor and they tried to drown me, I passed out but I'm okay, anyway, Artemis stopped them and when everything got it's power back they zapped Tornado and he sucked the air out of the room and I blacked out again." Robin said finishing his story. By then, Batman had lost a little color in his face. He then turned to Flash, who was trying to free Conner and Wally.

"Tornado, along with the two other robots, got away, this can't be good." Batman said.

"Well,and I bet the team by now is exhausted, so there's nothing we can do now anyway." Green Arrow replied before going back to help Flash.

"Right, well in that case, I'm going to take Robin home." Batman replied before turning on his heals and leaving with his protege.

Once out of earshot, Robin turned to his mentor.

"Are you okay, you're not one to run out like that."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Batman replied.

"No you're not." Robin replied before being hit by a coughing fit, sputtering out what remained of the water. Batman flinched.

"See, something is wrong." Robin shot once the fit was over.

"You just worry me sometimes." Batman finally admitted.

"Bruce, this stuff happens all the time during missions." Robin replied.

"I know, I just worry sometimes, I can't bare loosing you." Batman sighed, if there's one thing that Batman was afraid of, it was his little bird getting hurt.

"I'll watch my step next time, I promise." Robin smiled. Batman grinned. He shouldn't worry so much.

**_A/N: Hope you liked it, again, I'll take requests cause writer's block is trapping all the plot bananas encapuchados, so I basically got very little story ideas. Anyway, Thanks for reading!_**


	62. The parent guide

"Bruce, what are you doing?" Dick questioned walking into his adoptive father's room. It was three in the morning and yet Bruce was wide awake, typing away on his laptop.

"Typing up a parenting guide for the superheros." Bruce answered.

"Why?"

"Cause obviously Superman doesn't have a copy of an actual parenting guide." Bruce replied.

"That's stupid, here, let me see it." Dick said taking the laptop to read off the rules.

"Rule one: If your child runs around at night in tights and cape, tis perfectly okay if their identity isn't revealed, what the hell?"

"Keep reading." Bruce shot. Dick sighed and continued.

"If your child won't stop making up words and it starts to get on your nerves, make up your own words, then they'll see how uncool it is...Seriously Bruce this is stupid."

"Don't dip my book." Bruce glared.

"Dip, I'm sorry but, what, Dip?"

"Just keep reading."

"Alright, alright." Dick mumbled.

"If your child is addicted to being on a laptop, tell them it will mess up their eyes, Bruce this isn't advice, this is you slamming my habits."

"Are you questioning my book?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I am actually." Dick shot.

"Well, I think your book isn't that good either." Bruce smirked.

"I ain't writing a book." Dick argued.

"So you have nothing to say against my book." Bruce added. Dick only shook his head.

"You're crazy." He said before leaving the room. Not knowing how to react, Bruce pulled out a pocket sized version of 'Flash's parenting guide for superheros', and flipped to the right page. He then proceed to follow the exact reaction that it provide.

"I love you, too son." Bruce called after him.

"Never said I hated you, Dad."

**_A/N: Even Bats need to consult the parenting book. Okay so again, request cause the plot bunnys are now all trapped, well most of them. Hope ya liked it. Thanks for reading._**


	63. Teaching Bruce 2 txt bloopers

**_A/N: So we go back two chapter to bring you bloopers from' Teaching Bruce 2 txt' maybe more bloopers or regular chapters later, idk. Enjoy!_**

_Take one:_

**Bruce:** Hey Dick...Sorry, forgot the line

_Take two:_

**Dick:** _*text*_

_Dick's txtin dick:_

_B= be_

_Ur=your_

_U=you_

_2=to, too, two_

_Hav=have_

_Meh=me_

_Dk= don't know_

Get it now?

**Bruce:** *stairs at text* I hope you meant dictionary and not that you have a texting dick

**Dick:** Bruce, that's sick

**Bruce:** Well check out the text you just sent me

**Dick:** *re-reads text* I hate auto correct

_Take three:_

**Bruce:** How would you say your ground unless you get down here in text language

**Dick:** *text* ur so grounded unless u get down here

**Bruce:** Not you line

**Dick:** Hey you asked, I answered

**_A/N: My dad's friend's dog just had babies! They are so cute. Anyway, hope you liked it, gonna update maybe later. Thanks for reading!_**


	64. The Parenting Books

**_A/N: So, who wants to see a little pissed off dad's of the Young Justice guys?_**

Robin walked into Mt. Justice, minding his own buisness when he picked up small shouts.

"What the hell?" He thought as he walked into the briefing room to see an unlikely sight. Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Superman were screaming at each other, a pile of parenting books lying forgotten on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT IN THE AUTHOR NOTE?" Superman yelled at Batman, who was busy ranting to Flash.

"WHO REALLY NEEDS A PARENTING BOOK, DID YOU PULL THAT OUT OF YOUR ASS?" He argued.

"WHAT THE HELL FLASH, 'WHO DROVE HIS SON AWAY' DAMN YOU!" Green Arrow screamed. Robin scratched his head. Just then Superboy, KF, even Red Arrow walked up.

"How long have they been going at it?" Robin questioned.

"About half an hour." Red Arrow replied as Flash threw a book at Batman's head.

"Over these stupid things." KF said running to swipe all the books. He handed Robin Flash's copy, Superboy Batman's copy, Superman's copy to Red Arrow, and keeping Green Arrow's for himself. All boys shrugged as they opened the books, about to turn the page when...

"OW!" Robin gasped as he dropped the book to the floor.

"AH, Damn it!" Superboy yelped, also dropping the book to the floor, holding his finger which the paper had sliced.

"EH!" KF soon followed just in time for Red Arrow to holler as well. The fighting dads stopped and looked in the direction of their proteges.

"OH MY GOD, OUR BOYS ARE HURT!" Flash screeched.

"Flash, get the bat-aid kit, Superman, get some water, Green Arrow get some bandaids, LET'S MOVE PEOPLE, THESE ARE OUR SONS LIVES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Batman directed the team who did as they were told.

"Jeez, maybe they all need a parenting book, one that's professionally written." Robin commented as Batman wrapped up his injury.

"Yeah, one written by a professional writer and not a professional idiot." Red Arrow shook his head, a little embarrassed to be babied by his ex mentor.

All boys nodded,agreeing, more so glad that the fighting was over. But Flash just had to put his two cents in.

"You know, we should have child proofed those books.

_**A/N: Epic 'Good Parent' fail.**_


	65. Holy Catchphrase, Batman

Little kids picked up on things easily, Bruce knew this, and yet he thought leaving his 8-year-old adoptive son with 13-year-old Roy Harper for the evening was a good idea. Like most teenagers, Roy was in to t.v. the computer, and of course; swear words. And when you combine all three, you're basically screwed. Dick watched as Roy flipped through t.v. channels. One show in particular 'Seemingly Impossible' was on. The man on the screen was known as 'Pierce' having had pierced every inch of his skin.

"Holy shit, that's so weird!" Roy exclaimed, then turned to the eight year old, "Don't repeat**(1)**."

But like most kids, Dick didn't listen. It wasn't until three days later did Bruce hear of Dick knowing this word. He was on patrol as Batman, Dick as Robin. There really was no crime going on, until The Riddler decided to blow up a bank.

"Holy shit, Batman!" Robin exclaimed. Instead of stopping The Riddler like he intended, Batman instead turned to his ward.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Um, nothing." Robin replied.

"Did you just say the 'S' word?" Batman questioned.

"Maybe." Robin said quietly.

"Well, don't say it again, it's a bad word."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Just don't, say something other than that word, okay?" Batman asked.

"M'kay, like, HOLY BANK ROBBERY, BATMAN!" Robin exclaimed.

"Sure." Batman replied, as corny as it was, it was better than the 'S' word.

_**(1)= that is my go to catchphrase when I swear in front of little kids on accident**_


	66. Halloween in the making

"Dick, aren't you a little old for trick or treating?" Bruce asked as Dick pulled on his Batman cowl that Alfred modified for him.

"Come on, Bruce, it's free." Dick smiled, grabbing a bag and heading out the door. Bruce followed, leaning against the door.

"That kid really needs a hobby."

**_*twenty-five minutes later*_**

Dick, Wally, and Roy came running into the house. Dick ran to the back door, opened it a crack and picked up a backpack. Bruce saw a single tomato fall out and splat on the deck.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Dick said, shuffling out the door.

"No really, what are you kids doing?" Bruce asked yet again.

"Nothing, gonna be at Wally's, Love ya, Dad!" Dick called as the trio bolted out the door.

'Now he must be doing something bad, because he just used 'Dad' 'Love' 'ya' and 'nothing' all in the same sentence." Bruce thought.

**Continued in 'You just gotta love them' ch: 16**


	67. Girl advice bloopers

_Take one:_

**Dick:** Bruce, I need advice.

**Bruce:** Which girl was it?

**CC:** Not your line, Bruce.

**Bruce:** I know, but I felt as a parent it was the appropriated thing to say.

**CC:**...STICK TO THE SCRIPT!

_Take two:_

**Dick:** Advice on girls.

**Bruce:** Um...what kind of advice?

**Dick:** Advice on girls... smart one.

**Bruce:** Hey, I'm just sticking to the script.

**Dick:** What happened to your 'As a parent' preaching?

**Bruce:** Ask the parenting book.

_Take three:_

**Dick:** I can't remember when our anniversary is

**Bruce:** You're screwed.

**Dick:** Wow, Bruce, Really?

**Bruce:** Take it up with the parenting book

_Take four:_

**Dick:** Well how do I hint it with out actually admitting that I forgot?

**Bruce:** Hope to god that she doesn't kick you butt.

**Dick:** _*a little taken back*_ But that doesn't answer my question.

**Bruce:** That's not your line.

**Dick:** I bet that's Superman's parenting book you keep using.

**Bruce:** Maybe.

_Take six:_

**Dick:** *goes to run out door but doesn't open it like he was supposed to, so he just slams into it* Ow! I'm okay! No need to check and see if I have a nose bleed, let alone internal bleeding, I'll just walk it off!

**Bruce:** Superman's parenting book says I should ignore you, but Flash's says I should see if you're okay, so I'll do both, *calls to Dick* YOU OKAY?

**Dick:** I'M FINE!

**_A/N: You probably just read through this fic. You probably laughed. You probably didn't notice I skipped 'Take five'. You probably just scrolled back up to check. You probably just started laughing for not knowing this. You probably saw this arrow._**

**_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_**

**_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_**

**_CCCCCCCCCCCC_**

**_CCCCCC_**

**_CCC_**

**_Oh looky there, the review button. Lol Thanks for reading!_**


	68. Wise beyond his years

_**A/N: This was a request from Moon-Fox13.**_

**Bruce's P.O.V:**

I sat in my father's old chair, which many years ago had been placed in my study. I slowly cursed, as today was the anniversary of my parents' death. I couldn't make it to the cemetery today, as much as I wanted to. I had to stay at the manor today. The reason, I still didn't want to leave him home alone. Yes, it was a few months ago, but I knew he wasn't over his own parents' deaths yet either. My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Bruce..." Dick, my ward for about three months now, slowly said, "Are you okay."

I had to swallow my own tears at this point, "Yes, I am fine."

But Dick didn't leave like I expected, no, the small eight-year-old climbed up on my lap instead.

"Alfred told me," He said, "You can go to the cemetery if you want, I don't mind."

I shook my head, but Dick kept insisting. I think I just about lost it because next thing I knew, small tears were forming at the corner of my eyes and I had no choice but to let them fall. And what happened next was the most unexpected thing ever. Dick hugged me. Obviously that was expected but what he said was not.

"It's okay, Bruce, it doesn't hurt forever." Dick said quietly. I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"You told me that, Bruce, It doesn't hurt forever and with pain come healing." He offered me a smile.

"Dick, it was years ago, and I'm still not over it." I tried to explain, feeling rather ashamed of myself for all this.

"And you never will be, the pain never goes away, but neither does the happiness." Dick replied.

"How do you know so much about this kind of thing?"

"Gosh, Bruce, you're the one who told me this first." Dick scoffed. I laughed a bit. This kid was wise beyond his years.

I picked him up and got out of my chair.

"Where we going?" Dick questioned.

"The cemetery," I replied, "I want you to meet my parents."

_**A/N: So that's that, I have a few more ideas, some, a bit angst filled like Conner angst or Wally angst, that sort of thing, basically because the past two weeks have completely sucked. Oh well, Thanks for reading**_


	69. Five moments, Five dollars

**Five times Robin has owed Batman $5, once were Batman owed Robin $500:**

"Bruce, I need money." Dick whined.

"No, what happened to the money I gave you earlier?"

"Spent it."

"On what I may ask."

"Tight pants and male makeup, no, I spent it on video games, duh." Dick replied.

"And the money I gave you for babysitting Tim and Jason?" Bruce asked.

"Also invested in C.O.D." Dick shot back.

Bruce rolled his eyes and pulled out $5.

"You owe me now."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hey Bruce, I need $5."

"Why at three a.m. do you need $5?"

"I lost a bet with Wally, and he's kinda at the front door.

"You owe me $5 now."

"Alright, fine, sure, just hurry up, he's got a water gun full of pee!"

* * *

"Bruce, I need five bucks for C.O.D."

"I thought you already bought that game."

"I did, but Wally broke it."

"Really?"

"Fine, I lost it, your point?"

"You haven't tried looking for it?"

"Have you seen my room."

"..."

"..."

"Fine, here's five bucks."

* * *

"Hey Bruce, I need lunch money."

"Fine, how much do you need?"

"Five bucks."

"What's with you and that amount of money?"

"Do you want me to go without lunch? What kind of parent are you?"

"Fine, here's a five, now you really need to get a job."

"I'm thirteen, where am I gonna get a job?"

"Figure it out."

* * *

"Bruce, I need five bucks for the book fair."

"Are you sure that's gonna be enough?"

"Do you want me to ask for more?"

"Here's a five, don't ask for any more."

"What ever."

* * *

Robin was extremely low on money and of course a whole line of awesome video games was coming out that weekend. Wally managed to make about $45 dollars, which left Robin to make the rest of the $95 that they would need, but learning from past mistakes, Batman made sure to put a lock on his wallet.

"Please Bats! These games are epic, and I have to help pay for them!" Robin begged.

"No, you still owe me $25 already." Batman shot.

"Pleassssssssssssssssse, or atleast give me $500 bucks so I can stop asking."

"Defiantly not."

"If I can get a date with Black Canary, will you give me $500?" Robin was on his knees now. Knowing of Wally's epic fail when he hit on Canary, Batman shrugged.

"Fine, but she has to acknowledge that it's a date."

Smirking, Robin walked to the living room, sat on the couch, and out of no where, started crying his eyes out. Canary rushed into the room.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"Can we go to the park to talk about it?" Robin's voice trembled.

"It's a date, just let me grab my purse."

Robin smiled, got up, and walked back to Batman."

"Pay up."

"Fine, I'll leave $500 for you in my will."

"REALLY!"

"Hey, I could just put it in your college fund."

Robin folded his arms and left the room. Five minutes later, a mysterious video of Batman dancing to 'Moves like Jagger' was broadcast throughout the Mountain.


	70. Christmas

It was nine year old, Dick Grayson's first Christmas at Wayne Manor. And though the child loved Christmas, he couldn't enjoy it this year. He defiantly missed his parents still, and the holidays just weren't helping. So this year, the boy stayed in his room most of the time, doing his best not to cry. Now, Bruce Wayne never really did anything short of a Christmas party around this time, which only made the problem at hand even worse. Dick's family did so much for it, and the memories only made holding back tears harder. And though it was the night of the party, Dick defiantly didn't want to be surrounded by people.

"Dick, the party is about to start, aren't you going to come down?" Bruce asked, finding it best that he go and retrieve the child, finding him hiding under the covers of his bed, the lights shut off.

"No." Came a quiet response from under the covers.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, sitting next to the small form.

"Mhm." Dick replied.

"But there are people I want you to meet."

Dick sighed.

"Okay, I'll come down."

The party dragged on for nearly an hour, and all Dick did was sit near the fireplace, trying to avoid eye contact. But it wasn't long until Bruce and an unfamiliar lady came into view.

"Dick, this is Selena Kyle." Bruce introduced the lady, She had long black hair and a smile that turned from fake to real when she saw the child.

"Are you sure he isn't yours?" She asked, kneeling to get eye level with Dick.

"Almost positive." Bruce replied. Dick slowly met Selena's eyes. They almost looked like his mother's eyes. Almost.

"Why aren't you enjoying the rest of the party." She tried to break the ice.

"Because I'm sad.' Dick replied, looking down again.

"Well that won't do." Selena took a spot next to Dick.

"I know, that's what Bruce has been saying." Dick cast his eyes up at his adoptive dad, who took a seat next to him as well.

"Would it make you feel better if we stayed here with you?" Bruce asked.

"Mhm."

So the three sat by the fire, actually looking like a real family. At one point, Dick finally decided he wanted to meet the other people, so Bruce hoisted him into his arms and Selena lead the way. Dick even saw a few of his own friends as well. He soon found himself having a really good time, when the party ended. Selena was one of the last people to leave. When she was gone, Dick was suddenly sad again. He didn't even bother getting into his pajamas. Realizing the child's depression had returned, Bruce picked him up.

"Wasn't tonight fun?" He asked, easing into an arm chair.

"Yes, but I miss them." Dick wiped tears away as he spoke.

"I know, I know." Bruce held him a little tighter.

"Bruce, will you stay?" Dick asked.

"Yes."

"You promise."

"Promise."

"Do you swear on Christmas!"

"Every Christmas you spend on the Manor, I'll swear on."

"You shouldn't swear." Dick actually smiled, "Merry Christmas, Bruce."

"Merry Christmas, Dick."

* * *

_**Five years later:**_

That one little conversation had sparked a new tradition. Every year at Christmas, Bruce would give Dick a note saying:

_I kept my promise this year, didn't I? It was a pretty good year. You're defiantly getting better with coping each year. I'm so proud of you for that. Merry Christmas, Dick. Love, Bruce. _


	71. Pranks bloopers

_**A/N: More bloops XD Enjoy :)**_

_Take one:_

**Wally:** Dude have you ever planked anyone

**Dick: **I plead the fifth

**Wally:** Pranked, whoops, wait, what

_Take two:_

**Wally:** Cause I pulled a sick prank on my uskjfhpe, blah

**Dick:** What the hell

**Wally:** I have no idea, that line was messed up

**CC:** Go again

_Take three:_

**Dick:** Well not since I've I started living-

**Wally:** Knew it

**Dick:** Shut up

**CC:** Damn it, Wally, that would have been a perfect take too

_Take four:_

**Wally:** We shuyakha, ksjfhpa, gosh, sorry, was talkin' too fast and trying to remember the line

_Take five:_

**Dick:** That would be suicide, wait, i don't say that do I

**CC:** No, you do

**Dick:** Oh, whoops

**Wally:** fail

_Take six:_

**Bruce:** ROBIN! Crap, I meant RICHARD-

**CC:** Too late, it's ruined.

**Bruce:** Yeah, I know

_Take seven:_

**Dick:** WALLY, YOU- Oh wait, you're still here *turns to see Wally is still there*

_**A/N: Ik, Ik, Not nearly as funny as my other ones, but oh well. Anyways, I'll take a few requests for bloopers, and I'll try to update faster. Thanks for reading :D**_


	72. Should I be worried

_**A/N: So I got a ton of ideas, idk when I'll have time to type it all. Hope you'll enjoy. Thanks for reading!**_

Bruce paced the room, trying to think of what to do. He couldn't ask the League about this. He was Batman, he should know just about everything. Sighing, Bruce picked up his laptop and decided to look up said problem. Nothing particular popped up, so the Dark knight reworded his sentence. Again, nothing really.

"This could take awhile." The man mumbled to himself, continuing the search. Nothing.

Get frustrated, Bruce stood yet again and began pacing the room. Not knowing what else to do, he went to look for the man who did know everything. Alfred. He found him in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey, Alfred, can I ask you a serious question?" Bruce asked. The butler look up.

"Go on." He replied.

Bruce sighed, then answered.

"Should I be worried that Dick invents words?"

If it was possible, that for half a second, Alfred was rolling on the floor laughing, then history would have been made. But instead, the elder just stared.

"You are telling me that you are worried that Richard invents words, Master Bruce?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"No, I would not be worried, simply because at this age, you invented tight spandex costumes, and planned to turn the basement into a lair and prance around in a cape all- oh my," Alfred paused, "Uh, I better get back to dinner."

Bruce glared as Alfred turned away quickly. Dick entered the room a few minutes later.

"Bruce, Wally says aster is already a real word, is it, I'm too lazy to look it up, which in reality, I'm just scared he might be right."


	73. What was I thinking

Dick, out of all boredom, found himself in Bruce's study. Of course, the only thing Dick could do for fun was look through Bruce's old year books.

"Gosh, he was such a dork." The Boy Wonder commented, as he flipped through Bruce's middle school year books, "The slicked hair, braces, and glasses don't do him justice."

It wasn't until Dick go to Bruce's high school year book did he make a shocking discovery.

"No! NO! NO! It can't be possible, it just can't! There's no way, Only I can pull it off, it's not cool if- Oh gosh he was like that until his Junior year!" Dick exclaimed, throwing the book across the room.

"Dick, are you in here?" Bruce knocked on the door.

"DON'T COME IN!" Dick screamed, trying to shake the image.

"Dick, I'm coming in." Bruce said opening the door.

"HOW!" Dick exclaimed.

"How what?"

"How, just how?" Dick asked, opening the year book yet again.

"Oh, um, I can explain." Bruce stuttered, staring at the picture before him.

"You were an emo!" Dick exclaimed.

"Yes, well, we called it being a loner at the time, and it was just the style at the time." Bruce mumbled.

"I can't belive this, you actually had a strip of your hair dyed red! And you wore eyeliner!"

"The girls found it attractive." Bruce mumbled again.

"I'm gonna go drown my sorrows out in the shower." Dick stalked away.

Bruce stood alone for a bit, then looked at the picture again.

"What was I thinking?"


	74. Any time

_**A/N: Wrote this while bored. Enjoy. Ik, Ik, Dick is probably really ooc, but oh well, FLUFF!**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing**_

Bruce walked slowly into the batcave, like any other day, but something didn't seem right. A holo-screen was set up and playing static, right in the middle of the room. Not thinking much of it, he simply stepped around it, when Dick appeared on the screen. He had a serious look on his face.

"So, if you're seeing this video,after the failed training mission, to see that...all happened...it was traumatizing, and, Bruce, I know, you told me that if I ever needed to talk, that I could talk to you, but...I didn't know what to say. And since then, I just haven't know what to do, and the things I did do...they fixed nothing, and I'd rather talk to you face to face about those, though it will defiantly be hard, so...just get an idea of what to expect. Canary told me it was gonna be traumatizing, and I will take the longest to get over it, but I haven't gotten over it yet. I just basically act like nothing happened, when really, I can't shake those images. Well, I'm in my room if you want to talk. I'm probably sleeping, so knock first. Well...Dad, thanks for listening." Dick said, then the video went black again.

Bruce stared at the screen a little longer, then played the video again. It actually was harder to watch it again, knowing exactly what Dick was gonna say. When the video was over again, Bruce sighed, and slowly made his way to Dick's room. Remembering that Dick said to knock, Bruce did so.

"Yes?" Dick called from behind the door.

"It's Bruce, can I come in?" Bruce replied. There was a pause.

"Yeah." Dick unlocked his door, and opened it.

"I...just saw your video." Bruce began.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Dick, why didn't you tell me it was still bugging you?"

"I don't know, it just seemed so stupid to still be haunted by that..." Dick replied.

"No it's not, and not saying anything about it won't help either."

"Yeah, neither do inhalants or alcohol."

"Dick, please tell me you didn't do any of that!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Well, okay, maybe not inhalants, but alcohol...yes."

"Oh, Dick, why?" Bruce was shocked to hear what his son was saying.

"You try watching your family die, and then watching your new family die too! It ain't something you can just get over, even if it was all fake! I just kept seeing those images!" Dick shot back.

"That's not all, is it?" Bruce tried keeping calm.

"...No...that's not all..." Dick said slowly, unable to look at Bruce.

"What is it, tell me."

"No...I don't think I will..."

"And why not?"

"I just can't okay!" Dick argued.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk, don't, but Dick, you always came to me when you needed help in the past, so know, I'm still here for you."

"I know, Bruce, I know."

"Do you still do what you did...you know...the alcohol?"

"No, not since Wally had to pick me up, and take me home 'cause I was drunk."

"You never act like that."

"I guess I wasn't thinking." Dick put his head in his hands.

Not knowing what else to say, Bruce pulled Dick into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"You'll be okay, I can help you, now that I know." Bruce said, tracing circles on Dick's back.

"Thanks...Dad." Was all Dick said.

"Any time."


	75. November 2nd

_**A/N: Warning: Very sad, so get your tissues ready. This is based loosely off November 2nd events, sadly, personal experience. And it all started the night before when I found out about a friend who was bluffing suicide, in hopes that people would stop bullying her. I was just depressed because of that, it was my dad's birthday, no one was getting along, and it was the anniversary of when my mom and all us kids left my dad's house, anyway, here goes. Also, semi-graphic suicide attempt.**_

**Dick's P.O.V:**

I felt the water all around me, and I didn't feel like coming up, so I didn't, I just stayed there. It wasn't long until I realized what I was actually doing, and emerged from the water, sputtering and coughing. I hugged my knees, and started to cry. But it made perfect sense why I was doing that. It all started just yesterday.

_Flash-back:_

_Trevor and I had been pretty good friends since fifth grade, actually, he was like part of the family, sorta. He was like Vanessa, Roy, and Wally, my siblings from another life. Anyway, about the end of middle school, Trevor started to get bullied, I usually had to defend him, but he began to stop telling me what was going on. He left school early three days ago, and wouldn't tell me why. I found out just yesterday it was because he got suspended for a Facebook comment. How I found out, I was in class when a group of students started talking. They were talking about how Trevor threatened suicide if he kept getting made fun of. I couldn't believe it and ran from class, and straight to the guidance office. Apparently, they knew about it, but couldn't tell me everything and said I would need to be there for Trevor._

_Well after school, I text him and his mom, asking about it. I didn't get a reply until eleven'o clock that night. It was confirmed, thought Trevor didn't mean it, he still said it, he was suspended until the school clarified him as not being a danger to anyone. I still couldn't believe it, and got online to leave a very strong post. By the time I posted it, I was shaking, slowly reaching for my phone, I text Wally, asking him to call. Though it was late, much to my shock, he actually did. We talked for about two hours about it, and I began to feel better. Or so I thought._

_The next day was worse. The rumors were still going around school, and I tried to tell people they weren't true. After a long day of school, Bruce took me to Trevor's house. I couldn't stay long because Bruce had other things to do. I sighed heavily, almost crying when he told me I had to leave. But, I still got in the car, and looked back as we drove away. Apparently, Bruce had a dinner he was hosting and me going to Trevor's was a set back. I started yelling at him, saying that I was supposed to be there for him, and going to his house was more important than the dinner. Bruce argued back, but eventually just left it as that, already falling too behind. I went to my room, but remembered something that I should have never forgotten. Today, five years ago, my parents fell to their deaths. I couldn't take anymore drama, so I went to take a bath calm myself down. Trying to leave everything that had occurred in the last couple days, I began to slide under water. And that's when I realized what I was doing._

_End flash-back:_

I got out of the tub, and wrapped myself in a towel. Not sure who else to tell, I text Wally right away. With every word he text back, I could tell he was scared for me. I got ready for bed, and fell asleep, making a mental note not to tell Bruce what happened.

Well, as the week went by, eventually Canary found out, having over-heard Wally and I talking about it. She said it was only because Trevor and I were like brothers, and seeing him act like that hurt. She said I would be okay. I couldn't believe it, but the team acted the same way when they found out. I didn't care though, just as long as Bruce didn't know. Well, apparently, when word got to Roy, he immediately told.

I was sitting in my room when Bruce walked in.

"Roy told me...that you tired to...hurt yourself...is that true." Bruce asked. I broke down there and then.

"Yes, it is!" I admitted.

"Why, would you do that?" Bruce was surprisingly calm.

"Because." I chocked.

"Because why?"

"Because, I'm not happy."

Bruce pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I just kept crying.

"Why are you said?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Dick, why didn't you tell me sooner, I could have helped you before."

"I didn't want you to be angry."

"Dick, I'm not angry with you, just sad." Bruce said.

"I know."

"I remember when you first came to live here, you were so young, you handled being sad in other ways," Bruce began. I just cried harder, "You know, you can always talk to me, or Alfred, or Wally, or Roy, or the team, or League, they can all help you." He continued.

"I know." I yawned.

"Sleep now, we'll talk about this later." Bruce added, laying me in my bed, and pulling the covers to my chin. He got up and left the room.

"I love you, son." Bruce said as he closed the door.

"Love you too." I mumbled. As sad as this may seem, and so unexpected, I think Bruce actually left to cry.

**Four months later:**

It's been four months now, and I've been doing better. My depression is more so gone, and Trevor is back in school. We don't talk about what happened anymore. Actually, Trevor still doesn't know about what I almost did, and I best leave it that way. I decided to write out exactly what happened, which served as my closure. I try to be a little happier everyday, and with my friends help, I'm being successful with that. Anyway, Bruce worried a lot about me at first, but now, it's just a bad memory. Well, that's all, hopefully.

**A/N: I've been meaning to write this, so I did. Anyways, got a ton of awesome and funny ideas, gonna type those now. Thanks for reading!**


	76. Not immortal

_**A/N: Dedicated to my grandpa, who just turned 73. My aunt, mom, and myself were all thinking this after his party.**_

Bruce, Dick, and Alfred had their occasional game nights, something that started when Dick was about ten. What made this one special? Nothing really, but there was something about it. Something that just made it seem more fun than all other nights they had. But, like all fun, it had to end. Alfred had gone up to bed, leaving Dick and Bruce alone in the living room. Bruce sighed heavily and stood up from his spot on the couch.

"It's late, go to bed." Bruce said slowly, then turning for the batcave.

Dick wrinkled his noses. It was a Friday, the one day where Bruce didn't really care when Dick went to bed, as long as he did sleep.

"Um, it's only ten, Bruce." Dick made note of the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to do some work in the cave." Bruce replied, making his way to the old grandfather clock.

Dick remained on the couch. Something was wrong, maybe it was just him noticing this, but there _was _something different about tonight. And that's when it hit him. Knowing by past events, something bad could happen soon. It only made sense.

"Is Bruce thinking that too?" He thought out loud, then also made his way to the batcave. The elevator door hadn't open yet, and yet the little bird could hear a faint sob.

"Bruce...?" He asked, peering into the cave. Bruce's head was on the computer keyboard, the sob was coming from him. He looked up quickly, trying to hide his blood shut eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?" Dick asked, walking up to his adoptive dad.

"Yeah, just, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it."

"It's just- I had a dream last night where...Alfred was gone...and I thought little of it, but tonight, just the way it was, I keep thinking it was only that way because something bad is going to happen, and at least we'll have that happy time to remember." The Dark Knight started, but stopped when he felt his adoptive son wrap his arms around him.

"Bruce, you can't keep living life like that. I hate to say it, but yes, one day, that will happen, Alfred isn't immortal, no matter how much you tell yourself that, but you can't keep living for the "it will happen" you have to live for the "we'll do that again." Dick tried to sound reasonable.

"I know, Dick, I just can't help but think that sometimes."

"I know, but you can't let that rule your life."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Some idiot named Bruce told me that."


	77. Tattle Tale

_**A/N: HEY PEEPS! Alrighty, so, you're probably like: What da ham, Coolio, why all the depressing stuff? And I'll tell ya, I went through a depressed stage, but now, with the weather being warmer, i'm doing better. So enough drama mama, and lets get our comedy on!**_

"DADDY!" Tim whined from his spot on the floor.

"Yes?" Bruce asked, looking up from his paper.

"D took da bwue cowered penil." The two-year-old pouted.

"Dick, why did you take your brothers colored pencil?" Bruce scolded.

"Dude, there my colored pencils! And I need them for my assignment!" Dick argued.

"Well maybe you could share with Timmy." Bruce suggested.

"But I need them!" Dick argued yet again.

"Well maybe he could help you, see." Bruce nodded toward the toddler on the floor, scribbling all over the poster.

"TIMMY!" Dick jumped up to see the damage. Tim began to cry.

"Shh, Tim, it's okay. Come on, Dick! He doesn't know better." Bruce said, picking up the small child and carrying him to his room.

"You got to be kidding me!" Dick exclaimed, picking up his poster, and taking it to his room. He had just shut the door when he noticed Jason on his bed, drawing on his IPod with a sharpie.

"JASON! WHAT THE HELL!" Dick screamed.

"DAD, GRAYSON SAID THE "H" WORD!" Jason called, continuing to draw.

"DICK! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SWEARING?" Bruce hollered.

"BUT JASON IS DRAWING ON MY IPOD!"

"WHY WAS YOU IPOD OUT ANYWAY? IF IT WAS PUT AWAY LIKE IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Whatever." Dick mumbled, kicking Jason out of his room and laying on his bed. About an hour later, Dick got up and left his room, only to spot Jason and Tim drawing on the walls.

"What are you two doing!" The fourteen-year-old asked.

"Drawing." Jason said without looking up.

"I'm telling!" Dick exclaimed.

"No, no teww daddy, he get mad!" Tim begged but by then, Dick already had his adoptive dad running to where the three were.

"What happened!" He asked.

"Look what Jason and Tim did." Dick nodded toward the wall.

"And you didn't stop them!" Bruce asked.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE IN TROUBLE!"

"Cause you're the oldest." Bruce snapped.

"And that is why, Master Richard, Master Bruce is an only child." Alfred said, coming out of no where.

"I'm never gonna win, will I?" Dick sighed.

"Defiantly not."

"Thanks, Alfred, thanks."


	78. The editor

"Hey, Bruce, whatcha doin'?" Dick asked, entering his adoptive father's study.

"Adding to my parenting book, as well as editing Oliver, Barry, and Clark's." Bruce replied, not looking up from the books.

"If they eat all the food, that's okay? Who wrote this crap?" Dick read out loud.

"Oliver, took advice from Clark, I think."

"Making them wear sunglasses is not abuse, WHAT!" Dick exclaimed.

"Took advice from Barry."

"If they break curfew, suspend them from missions?"

"I wrote that one."

"Why don't you guys just look up this advice on line?" Dick commented.

"..."

"..."

Bruce went back to writing for a moment, making no effort to hide what he was writing.

"If they come up with a better idea, take it into consideration...really Bruce, really?"

Bruce wrote a little more.

"If they continue to ask you "really?" say nothing...seriously?"

Bruce wrote just a bit more.

"Same goes for "really"?"

"Yup"

"...I'm going to bed."


	79. Instant Shower

"Hey, Dick, are you gonna go to Mason's preschool play tonight?" Bruce asked, entering his son's room.

As much as Dick wanted to go, he was injured during a mission, and still had a lot to do at home.

"Eh, i got stuff to do." Dick replied.

"Oh, like what?"

"I still need to take a shower."

"Oh, well you know what you could do."

"What?" Dick questioned.

Bruce left the room, and returned a minute later, placing a baseball cap on the fourteen-year-old's head.

"There, instant shower." He laughed.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Dick asked, throwing the hat back at Bruce.

"Dang straight, now hurry up, the play is in an hour."

_**A/N: So my sister's horse-back riding started up again, and all my other sisters (including PurpleDragon6, yes, she is my actual sister) and I didn't want to go. My dad asked why. My reason, i was beta-reading someones stories, and I needed to take a shower. My dad put a hat on my head and said "boom, instant shower" XD **_


	80. Maybe

"Alfred, I'm concerned about Dick." Bruce admitted one Saturday afternoon.

"Whatever for, Master Bruce?" Alfred question.

"Well, he seems somewhat addicted to being on the computer, I bet it's nothing, but I think he's becoming anti-social." Bruce continued.

"Have you ever thought maybe it helps him?" The butler asked.

"What?" Bruce questioned.

"Master Bruce, you hardly ever have time to spend time with him, maybe the computer is just his way of coping with a father figure that is hardly home." Alfred said.

"What are you getting at?" Bruce asked.

"It's all your fault."


	81. Are you high

"Hey Bruce." Dick said, randomly stumbling into his father figures study one day.

"Yes?" Bruce asked, looking up from his book.

"If I'm here, and you're there, am I a dolphin?"

"What."

"Yes or no."

"No?"

"Good, now, listen, if you're an ostrich, and I'm a sandwich, is Roy a duck?"

"...Are you high?"

"Just answer the question."

"No?"

"No, listen, if you're older than me, but Alfred is older than both of us, is Wally 16?"

"Yes?"

"Good, now if you're confused, and I'm mentally laughing, are you playing the listen game?"

"What?"

"Bruce, the listen game is were I ask you stupid questions, if i said 'listen' before I asked, then the question would always be yes, if i didn't say listen, then the answer would be no." Dick replied.

"..."

"..."

"Dick..." Bruce started.

"Yes?"

"You're grounded."


	82. Why

Dick's P.O.V:

I rub my eyes, and stare at the clock. It's two thirty am. What? I can't be up that late, but I am. I didn't get much sleep last night, I've been too busy thinking. Thinking of what I did to deserve this. My parents are dead, my adoptive father lives a dangerous life, and he let's me live the same kind of reality. It just makes no sense, what did I ever do, who hates me that much to have my life change like that. Bruce makes me wear sunglasses around the cave to hide my identity. That kills me, sometimes. To have all these friends that you trust with your life, but not your own name. On nights where Bruce has somewhere to go, and we can't patrol, I simply fall asleep. Why? Because I really don't have a life outside of being Robin. It's like Robin and Dick Grayson are two different people. Robin has friends, fights crime, saves lives...Sometimes I think I could have saved my parents, but Dick Grayson can't do any of that, he only has a few friends, he can't fight crime, and the fact that he's an orphan is a burning indication that he can't save lives. I'd talk to Bruce about what's been on my mind, but I can't. He thinks I'm so strong, I can't tell him that my strength is only a shell, and that deep down, I fear it all. How do you tell someone that? Just, how?

Bruce's P.O.V:

It's obvious to me now that something is wrong with Dick. He hasn't been sleeping much, and his usual cocky attitude is now just an act he puts on. I don't understand why he's acting like this. What could be making him that upset? I sigh heavily, and walk to his room. I knock on the door, and to my surprise, it's already opened.

"Dick?" I ask, stepping into his room. I see him on his bed, so I sit next to him. He's shaking for some reason. No, not shaking, he's crying. Not crying, sobbing.

"Dick, what's wrong?" I pull him into a hug. Maybe it was just a dream that upset him.

"Why does life have to be this way?" He sobs.

What? Okay, so it probably wasn't a dream.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Why do my parents have to be dead, why do I have to be Robin, why does Robin have a better life than I do, I am Robin!" Dick exclaims, getting angrier with every question.

"You don't have to be Robin if you don't want to." I shrug.

"No, Robin saves lives...Why couldn't I have saved them, Bruce, why did I only watch them fall?"

"Because everything happens for a reason." I explain.

"Yeah, but why can't Robin and Dick Grayson be the same person? Why can't I tell the team my name?"

"Well, nobody beyond this house knows who Robin is, wouldn't you like to keep it that way?"

"N-no, no, Bruce, i trust the team with my life, so I trust them with my name."

"Dick, tell them, but, what's in a name? You and Robin are the same person, just a different name. Dick Grayson can save lives, and live happy life, too.

"Dad...I do live a happy life, and I can save lives." Dick finally smiles, "My name is Dick Grayson, but my friends call me Robin."

I smile. Tomorrow, I'll let him reveal his identity to the team. Robin isn't another person, Robin is just a nickname.

_**A/N: Tacky ending, I know. Thanks for reading!**_

"


	83. Parkour

"Master Bruce, why on earth is Master Richard jumping off of buildings and doing flips when he is not on patrol?" Alfred questioned one late afternoon

"I'm not sure, he says he's practicing some sport, or whatever." Bruce replied.

"What sport would require such dangerous stunts?" Alfred asked.

"He says it's called parkour."

"Why would he practice it in the middle of the day, when that's all he does during missions?"

"He says it makes him feel normal when he can tell his friends its just 'parkour' and when he can do it in broad daylight."

"..."

"..."

"...Perhaps Master Richard could find something better to do with his time."

"Like drugs?" Bruce asked.

"Is that what teens are doing now a days?"

"No."

"Then, no, but maybe he could do normal teenage stuff, with normal teenage friends."

"Alfred, normal teenage stuff is usually the kind of stuff that gets them in to trouble." Bruce replied, just as Dick ran inside, followed by two of his friends.

"What happened!" Bruce exclaimed, seeing that Dick's arm was not supposed to be bent like that.

"Well, we were filming him doing a sick parkour move, and he fell, and then like, his arm was totally messed up!" Roy exclaimed.

"Can we send that video in?" Wally asked.

"WHAT IS PARKOUR ANYWAY!" Bruce yelled.

"It's basically jumping off stuff, doing risky gymnastics, and using a landscape as your canvas of self-expression." Wally explained.

"...YOU GUYS DO THAT EVERY NIGHT! IT DOESN'T NEED A NAME! THAT IS SO STUPID, CANVAS OF SELF-EXPRESSION, ARE YOU THREE HIGH!" Bruce asked.

"Can I go to the e.r.?" Dick moaned.

"Yes, like a normal teen, you can go to the e.r., and like a normal teen, you will be grounded for a month for doing something so stupid, and like normal teens- WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST READ A BOOK!" Bruce yelled.

"Parkour makes me feel normal, it's that one thing that ties Robin and Dick Grayson together." Dick said, before passing out.

"Why can't you guys just have video games in common?" Bruce commented.

_**A/N: So I was a-watchin' World's Dumbest, and they had some daredevils on there, practicing parkour, and I noticed that Robin basically does parkour everynight that he's patrolling, and since parkour is such I new thing, I figured Bruce wouldn't know anything about it. And thus, this was born! Thanks for reading!**_


	84. Can I ask you something

"Hey, Bruce, can I ask you something?" Dick asked one afternoon.

"Ask away." The older male replied.

"If I had twelve pancakes, and you had six oranges, how many dogs will fit on the roof?" The 13 year old asked with a smile on his face.

"Purple, because aliens don't wear helmets."

Dick stood in shock, then asked another question.

"A cowboy rides in to town on Friday, then-"

"The horse's name was Friday."

"DAMN YOU!"

"Now, i have one for you, what's five feet tall, has black hair, and bluegrey eyes, and is about to be grounded for swearing?"

"Really, Bruce?"

"Yup, go to your room."


	85. We've all done this before

_****__**We've all done this as kids:**_

_****_Bruce was in an important meeting at Wayne Tech. Why was it important? Who knows.

"So, with our latest-." He began, when he heard a small scream from down the hall. Assuming it was someone's kid or something, he went back to talking.

"Our latest-." He tried again, but this time, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called. The door flung open, and Bruce's ward, 9-year-old, Dick Grayson, ran in.

"BRUCE!" Dick exclaimed.

"Yes?" Bruce asked.

"Here, talk to Wally's uncle and make sure it's okay if Wally and I go to McDonald's tomorrow." The child smiled, handing his parental figure a cell phone.

"Hello?" Bruce answered.

"Heyit'sBarry,,theycan?Great,seeyathen!" Barry said all in one breath, and hung up.

"Yeah, it's okay if you guys go tomorrow, now, how did you get here?" Bruce asked, returning the phone to Dick.

"I walked."

"And how do you plan on getting home?"

"Um...I dunno."

_**We all handed the phone to our parents when things got too confusing.**_


	86. Coffee Cat

__It was about 4:30 am at Wayne Manor, and both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were awake. Why? Because today they were going on vacation.

"Hey, Dick, I'm gonna go get coffee before we go." Bruce said, as Dick fell back asleep at the kitchen table.

"That's great, can you get me something?" Dick asked, having woken up after his head hit the table.

"Sure." Bruce replied, leaving through the front door. With that being said, Dick put his head back down, and fell back to sleep.

_**Some time later:**_

_****_Bruce came walking through the door again, with two coffees. One was an average coffee size, the other...

"You seriously got me a 24 oc. coffee?" Dick asked, when Bruce handed it to him.

"You kept falling asleep, so, yeah, I did."

"Wow..."

Bruce would later regret that decision. Robin plus coffee equals, well, good luck with that.

_**A/N: THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! Once my dad went to get coffee, and I asked for something, then fell asleep, and my dad came back with this huge cup of coffee, and put it next to me, and I was like "HOLY SHIP YARD!" Did I finish it? I dunno, probably.**_


	87. Just A Walk 1

"Hey, Bruce?" Dick asked, walking up to his adoptive father one night, noticing quickly that he was on the phone.

"One second, Canary, Yes, Dick?" Bruce held the phone away from him.

"Is it ok if Van and I go for a walk?" Dick questioned.

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Canary, do you think I should let them go for a walk?" Bruce asked the female on the other end. It was a long eight seconds when Bruce gave Dick an answer.

"Ten minutes, then you need to get home."

"Thanks, Bruce!" Dick exclaimed, then ran from the room. Was he back ten minutes later? HELL NO!

_**A/N: Same thing happened to me and my bf last night, read Young love for part two.**_


	88. Why Can't We be Friends?

"Hello." Dick said, walking into Bruce's office.

"Hey, Dick." Bruce replied, looking up from the paper work he had been staring at.

"Why don't you kiss her?" Dick asked.

"Who?"

"Jesse's girl."

"Who?"

"One less lonely girl." Dick replied

"What?"

"What's love got to do with it?"

"Absoultly nothing." Bruce shot.

"Why can't we be friends?"

"Because I hate you**_ (1)_**."

"I hate myself for losing you."

"Are you crazy or something?"

"Crazy on you."

"Excuse me?!"

Alfred heard the excitment, and stepped into Bruce's office.

"Gives you hell, huh, Master Bruce?" The Butler asked.

"I'm so confused right now." Bruce admited.

"You're confused, and you're terrible at playing 'Song Titles'." Dick shook his head, and left the room, leaving Bruce totally surprized.

What a weird kid.

_**A/N: Okay, so I own none of the songs used, in order, Jesse McCartney, Rick Springfeild, Justin Beiber, Tina Turner, War, Kelly Clarkson, Heart, and All American Rejects's songs were used. THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**(1)= Was with my bud and grandpa one day, and "Why can't we be friends" came on, and my bud and I started singing, and so we kept saying 'Why can't we be friends?' and my grandpa turned around and said 'Because I hate you!' hahahaha**_


	89. Spongebob bloopers

**Take one:**

Dick: It's almost over, hang on! *Spongebob theme song plays in the background, signaling a new episode has just began* Okay, maybe it isn't over...

**Take two:**

Dick: I'm a goofy goober!

Bruce: That's not you're line...

Dick...It's not?

Bruce: *shows Dick the script*

Dick: Oh...hey where'd ya get that script?

Bruce: I'm Batman, where do you think I got it?

**Take three:**

Dick: *looks up in responce, and his chains come undone* Umm, was this supposed to happen?

**Take four:**

Bruce: *hears something that sounds like a bomb, notices a clock* It's ok, Robin, it's just a clock

Dick: I was supposed to say something, was't I?

Bruce: *goes to say something when Joker walks in*

Joker: Wrong again Boy Blunder, the clock really is a bomb!

Dick: Awh crap!

**Take five:**

Dick: HOLY PINAOPPHDJUDHJGE- hang on, give me a minute_**(1)**_ *thinks over that line*

Bruce: What the hell was that?

Dick: tounge-tied!

**Take six:**

Dick: Aw, it's a rerun *episode is brand new* wait, never mind, everyone shut up, i have to watch this!

**Take seven:**

Alfred: He did what?

Bruce: The kid's crazy for Spongebob!

Alfred: that wasn't your line...

Bruce: I know, but I strongly believe that.

**_A/N: In a fight with my 'friend' so I needed a laugh. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'll write more later. THANKS FOR READING!_**

**_(1)= I get tounge-tied a lot, so this is my catchphrase_**


	90. Tim's Lullaby Part 2

It was the night right before Bruce had to leave for one of the most dangerous missions of his hero career (1). He was preparing to say goodbye to his sons, Dick, who was now seventeen, and Tim, who was now six years old.

"Dad, when will you be back?" Tim asked, crawling into Bruce's bed.

"I-I don't know." Bruce replied.

"He'll come back soon, won't ya, dad?" Dick said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Yes."

"But, I don't want you to go, Dad!" Tim exclaimed.

"I know, Tim, I know." Bruce said. Everyone was quite for a moment.

"Remember, when you guys were younger, and I used to sing to you before I'd leave for a mission?" Bruce asked. Yes, the great Batman used to sing.

"Yeah, why?" Dick asked.

"Remember when you had to leave for a night, and you made a video for Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Here," Bruce said, handing the eldest son a disk, "Watch this tomorrow night with Tim before bed, okay?"

"Yes."

**The Next day:**

After a long, almost tearful goodbye, Batman had gone off on his mission, leaving Tim and Dick by themselves. No body said anything until they got back to Wayne Manor.

"I miss him." Tim mumbled.

"I know...here, lets watch this." Dick said, holding up the disk he had been given the night before. Tim nodded, and sat on the couch as Dick put the disk in the DVD player.

There was a little static, but soon Bruce's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys, just thought I'd sing one last lullaby to you guys...I haven't sang in a while, so, yeah..." He said, the began to sing.

_"Come stop your crying, It will be all right. Just take my hand, Hold it tight. I will protect you, From all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry. For one so small, You seem so strong. My arms will hold you. Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, Can't be broken, I will be here. Don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand, The way we feel? They just don't trust What they can't explain. I know we're different but, Deep inside us. We're not that different at all. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, Now and forever more, You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Don't listen to them. 'Cause what do they know?. We need each other. To have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, You must be strong. I may not be with you, But you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, Now and forever more, You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart). No matter what they say (I'll be with you). You'll be here in my heart, I'll be there always. Always. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always."_

Tim sniffled, and smiled.

"Wow, who knew dad could sing Phil Collins that well." Dick mumbled, but received no answer. Tim was now fast asleep, finally at peace.

**A/N: So my stepsis and I were discussing her baby, and which version of 'You'll be in my heart' was better. So i decided since I couldn't be there to sing to it when its born, I'd just make a vid of me singing instead, so since we were discussing this song, i decided I would sing this, and while listening to the song, I came up with this story. yes, it was a AU-ish story. Hope you liked it!**

**Song used: You'll be in my heart, By Phil Collins**


	91. Car Ride Karaoke

Batman and Robin were driving home from patorling one night, when the Boy Wonder asked a very random question.

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"What?" Batman asked.

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure."

Robin leaned forward and clicked on the radio. A Frank Sinatra song came on, and instead of changing it, Batman started to sing along.

"That's life." He started.

"That's what all the people say." Robin joined in. Batman gave him a shocked look.

"You're riding high in April..." The dark knight continued.

"Shot down in May, but I'm gonna change that tune." Robin added.

"How do you know this song?" Batman questioned.

Robin shrugged, "You play it all the time."

"Oh..."

"Let's never speak of this again..." Robin commented, turning off the radio.

"That would be best..."

_**A/N: So, my dad and sis love Frank Sinatra, so I know almost all the words to most of his songs, and so when my sis turns it on, we all sing with my dad (Except my twin, and little sis) so yeah, lol XD THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**Oh, and also, guess whose birthday is in 8 days? THIS COOLIOCHICK right here, yo!**_

_**Song used: That's Life by Frank sinatra**_


	92. That Crazy, Annoying, Old Phone

Dick was walking through the hall of Gotham Academy. He really didn't know why he was taking his sweet time, he only asked if he could go to the bathroom, and wound up spending five minutes talking to a janitor

"I really don't understand how prostitutes do it." Dick finally finished the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean, nobody just thinks 'this is what I'll do with life'." Ms. Sabia replied.

"Yeah, well, I better get to class."

"Alright, see ya."

And with that, Dick continued his adventure to his class room. And that was when he heard it.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

Not just any ring, but a cell phone ring.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

Not just any ring, but an annoying, loud, old phone kind of ring.

_Ring, Ring._

"Bruce?" Dick didn't even have to turn his back.

"Hey, Dick, shouldn't you be in class?" Bruce asked.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Smartass, I have a meeting with your principle, can you show me to the conference room?"

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, sure." Dick started leading the way.

"And how could you tell it was me?"

"Easy. You're crazy ringtone."

A/N: True story, so once my dad was at the school because he had to attend a meeting for my sister, and I was walking in the hallways, and heard this really annoying ring, looked up and said "Dad?" Just as he walked out of the office. He asked me if I could show him to the conference room, and the whole way there I was laughing, seriously, I knew my dad was there cause of the ringtone XD THANKS FOR READING!


	93. If That Is Your Real Name

"Dude, this is crazy." Wally laughed, adjusting the camera in his hands.

"Whatever, man, let's just get this over with." Dick groaned, stepping out of the bathroom. Wally just about wet his pants.

There was Dick Grayson, the boy wonder, dressed up as Alois from Black Butler.

"Dude, this is embarressing, do I have to?" The now blonde asked, tugging at the extremely short shorts.

"Yes, you lost the bet, now, let's go to the market, Trancy." Wally laughed until he was red in the face, then dragged his victum to the nearest store.

_The next day:_

Dick woke up early and went straight to his laptop. Of course, the video of him doing the Ketchup Dance while dressed as Alois had gone viral.

"I will murder Wally..." He growled. Jumping out of bed, the boy wonder threw on some clothes then ran down stairs. Bruce was at the kitchen table, he stopped the boy when he entered the room raging mad and looking ready to kill.

"What's wrong, Dick...or Alois, or what ever you're going by today."

Dick's responce, total silence.

_**A/N: True story here, I cosplay for Gorillaz and Young Justice. I was doing a skit for Noodle yesterday, and showed the footage to my mom. To make a long story short, this morning as I was getting ready for school, she walks up to me, and I can't tell if she was being completely serious or not and goes, "Hey, Coolio, how's it goin...or 2D, or whichever character you are today."**_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing**_


	94. Father's Day Pancakes

It wasn't every morning that Bruce or Alfred woke up to the sounds of hushed voices in the kitchen at three in the morning. It also wasn't like anybody to be in the kitchen at three in the morning.

"Shhh, keep it down." Bruce's oldest, Dick, could be heard whispering.

"Is Alfred even a dad?" Jason, the middle child, asked.

"H-he waised daddy, wight?" Tim, the youngest, questioned.

"Technically." Dick replied, then cringed as the sound of a bowl being dropped clanged throughout the kitchen.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Jason whispered as loud as he could as the hall light flipped on.

"Good Heavens, what is going on in here?" Alfred questioned, entering the room.

"What is the meaning of this mess?" Bruce asked when he reached the kitchen.

All three boys stared at the pancake batter on the floor. Realizing there was no point in making said pancakes anymore, all boys took a hand full of the goo and began spelling something out on the floor.

By the time they finished, Alfred and Bruce completely forgot how mad they were.

Written in pancake batter was: 'Happy Father's Day'

Eh, these kids might be absolutely crazy, but at least they remembered Father's day.

_**A/n: Lame, yes, but this is my father's day special, so yeah. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**_


	95. Finale

He didn't know exactly what happened. It all started with a mistake, an argument, and next thing he knew, his thirteen year old son was walking out the door. The mistake was simple, Bruce under estimated Dick's abilities, in other words, was treating him like a little kid again. He told him to stay behind during the mission, that it was too dangerous. That wasn't the smartest move because before they knew it, and argument broke out and the villian got away.

As soon as they returned home, the sixteen year old grabbed his things and left.

Bruce watched wordlessly as the boy he once called a son left, closing the door behind him.

'He'll be back' the older man lied to himself, but the door remained closed.

* * *

The door remained closed as such for years. By now, Jason had come and gone in Bruce's life. Much to his surprise, Dick had been at the funeral. He stood in the back with Alfred, not saying a word to anyone. You knew threw Barry that Dick had since moved into an apartment a few cities over. He hardly came in contact with anyone on the Justice League anymore.

"He'll be back." You continue to lie to yourself as you pass the closed door of his old room.

The bed is still made, clothes still scattered, the only difference is the lacking of a hot-headed teen boy.

By now, Dick was no longer a teenager, you remember, he would be eighteen today.

* * *

Your own hair is greying now, your age beginning to become more prominent; though, a little sooner than you would like. You are typing at your laptop when there is a knock at the door. You hear Alfred click the lock, his old, low voice echoes throughout the old mansion.

"The door for you, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred." You head to the door. There is a young man before you. Black hair that hangs low on his neck and all too familiar blue eyes. He stares at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey, dad."

For once, you could say this without lying, 'He's back.'


End file.
